


Audacia

by eligrape, Yabanned



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Backstory, D/s, Dominance, M/M, Masochism, Origin Story, Sadism, Schrödinger's BDSM, Slash, Submission, Worldbuilding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eligrape/pseuds/eligrape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabanned/pseuds/Yabanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin creía, más allá de toda duda, que Levi había escalado ese muro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Audacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340) by [Shoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi). 



> Notas de la autor:  
> Este es un fanfiction de origen. En breve, la historia tratara explícitamente el tema de relaciones de dominación/sumisión. Avanzo en la historia en la medida en la que escribo. Todas las decisiones con respecto al canon o similares son hechas deliberadamente. ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Notas de la traducción:  
> Esta traducción solo incluye el primero de tres arcos que tiene el fanfic original. Este capítulo (y los dos siguientes) fueron traducidos por [Yabanned](http://yabanned.tumblr.com) (con algunas modificaciones hechas por una servidora, pero todo el trabajo fue de ella). El original es de [Shoi](http://persisting.tumblr.com/), quien muy amablemente nos dio permiso de traducir sus bellas palabras.  
> Si alguien está interesado en ayudar con este proyecto, puede contactarnos via tumblr (ya sea el de [Yabanned](http://yabanned.tumblr.com) o el [mío](http://witchreflection.tumblr.com)) y se lo agradeceríamos de corazón.

J'ai en moi l'audace   
du champ magnetique.

Tengo en mí la audacia  
de un campo magnético.

*

Había llovido torrencialmente todo el día, y el lodo y la humedad consecuentes hacían la escena en el patio tanto más desagradable. Erwin no estaba particularmente interesado en el espectáculo público, por lo que se mantuvo bajo los alerones, sumido en un silencio imperturbable mientras se desarrollaba el juicio, escuchando de cuando en cuando los irritados murmullos de su padre, cada vez que estos se hacían audibles bajo la estruendosa voz del Mariscal. La mañana había estado ocupada por diversos desfiles, por lo que Erwin tenía empapado el uniforme luego de marchar en las cuidadas formaciones que tanto complacían a la élite. Había logrado peinarse el cabello nuevamente para hacerlo medianamente presentable, pero los pantalones de su uniforme de la Policía Militar eran notoriamente estrechos, y se adherían a sus piernas con una desagradable sensación de humedad. Eso, combinado con el agua goteando por su cuello, hacía que hasta la más tenue brisa de ese otoño tardío se colara entre sus ropas como si fuera aguanieve.

Sin embargo, Erwin se guardaba muy bien de expresar lo congelado que estaba, más por hallarse en tan extraña muestra de reconocimiento. Egon Smith creía en guardar una apariencia muy particular cuando estaba público, y se la exigía especialmente a su quinto hijo, cuyas circunstancias eran ampliamente conocidas en su círculo, pero nunca mencionadas abiertamente. Erwin había recibido la citación de su padre antes de siquiera haber salido del lugar del desfile, y todas sus ilusiones con respecto a un baño caliente y un cambio de vestuario habían tenido que ser dejadas de lado. Había agradecido al cartero de la manera más cortés, y tras tomarse un momento para arreglar su aspecto en el reflejo de una de las ventanas de la barraca,  había salido al juzgado lo más rápido posible.

La expresión de Egon al ver el estado de su hijo había sido de desagrado, y se mantenía en su rostro aún, aunque Erwin sabía que era ahora a causa del Mariscal. En lo que a Egon concernía, los juicios civiles como el que estaba presenciando eran mejores si se realizaban a puerta cerrada, sin gritos y con abogados para la defensa, salvo en casos extremos. Erwin suponía que en esa ocasión se trataba de un caso extremo, aunque no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles. Sabía que su padre no estaba de acuerdo, en todo caso.

Sus pares en el campo tenían un aspecto un tanto más espléndido, por lo que una multitud pululante de lords bien vestidos, damas, duques y marqueses se agolpaban bajo los salientes que rodeaban el patio. Gran parte de ellos parecían muy enojados, y otra gran parte apenas si mostraba alguna expresión de lejana curiosidad. Se habían sentido más conmovidos por las marchas, pensó Erwin, o al menos más deseosos de montar una escena de piedad fraternal. Dejó sus ojos vagar lejos entre la multitud, y luego miró al patio de nuevo.

El juzgado era más bien un palacio de justicia, un edificio de cuatro plantas compuesto por piedra hermosamente tallada y madera fina traída de lejos, más allá de los Muros. Servía de establecimiento para bodas, bautizos y otras celebraciones mucho más a menudo que para cualquier forma de ley o castigo, como el jardín lleno de flores y las rocas del patio armoniosamente colocadas podían testificar. Cada piso contaba con balcones que se abrían sobre el enclaustrado, posiblemente para que los oficiales de la PM de guardia pudiesen entretenerse y disfrutar el escenario cuando había sol.

El Mariscal se irguió derecho como una vara tras su podio, ubicado bajo una lona que había sido alzada con el mero propósito de cubrirle. Erwin estaba un poco sorprendido por lo fruncido de su ceño y la convulsa mueca de sus labios. El Mariscal Embry era un hombre alto, un esbelto veterano de las Tropas Estacionarias que se había asegurado un puesto en la sociedad tras un matrimonio particularmente afortunado, y que por lo general se conducía con una extraña confianza de sonrisa de ocasión, cual artista presentándose para su jefe. Erwin nunca lo había visto actuar de forma tan genuina, o tan furiosa.

“¿Admite usted todos los cargos, o desea defender su inocencia?” exclamó Embry en voz alta, a pesar de lo cual el sonido de la lluvia opacó un tanto sus palabras.

“Por Dios, hombre,” susurró Egon, “no va a responder.”

Al parecer, Egon tenía una mayor comprensión del prisionero que Embry, pues no hubo respuesta por parte del reo, salvo el ahogado tintinear de su cadena cuando se movió imperceptiblemente. Tenía, en verdad, un rango muy estrecho de movimiento –había sido atado a la punta misma de un asta, por lo que sus brazos se estiraban totalmente sobre su cabeza, y dado que el artilugio había sido hecho para alguien mucho más grande que él, se veía obligado a balancearse sobre los dedos de los pies. Egon había musitado algo sobre el prisionero venciendo a un puñado de guardias cuando lo ataron a la manera convencional, pero Erwin no estaba seguro de creerle. El prisionero era terriblemente pequeño, y no parecía ser en realidad nada más que un chico. Lo habían desnudado hasta la cintura, revelando extensas heridas y marcas alrededor de sus costillas y garganta, que, pensó Erwin, era más probable que fuesen producto del tratamiento de la PM que otra cosa. Estiró un poco el cuello, tratando de verle el rostro, pero la lluvia le había aplastado el cabello negro sobre la cara al chico, quien no alzaba la cabeza.

“Si se obstina en su silencio,” dijo Embry, “tendremos que asumir que es culpable. ¿Entiende que la sentencia es la ejecución, no es así? ¿Entiende que morirá si no intenta explicarse?” Al mariscal se le ensanchaban por momentos las fosas de la nariz.

“Señor,” murmuró Erwin, decidiendo arriesgarse a medida que su curiosidad le iba ganando, “¿Qué fue lo que hizo este hombre?”

Egon lo fulminó con la mirada. “Algo peor que presentarse como testigo oficial luciendo como una rata salida de una alcantarilla,” dijo, con voz seca. Erwin sonrió, y miro prudentemente hacia otra parte. No dijo nada, y tras un momento, Egon suspiró.

“El chico parece ser responsable, tanto personalmente como por la organización de otros, de los asaltos y robos que nos han estado asolando durante el último año y medio,” explicó.

“Oh,” dijo Erwin. “Bueno. En ese caso el trato que se le está dando parece un tanto extremo, ¿no?”

“Fue capturado robando en la Villa Aldenberg unas noches atrás.”

“Ah.”

“Cuando Lady Aldenberg llamó a la Policía Militar, este individuo mató a dos oficiales, e hirió a tres más en su intento de escapar de la justicia. Supongo que has estado demasiado ocupado en tus estudios como para mantenerte actualizado con las nuevas de tu propia división, ¿no te parece?”

Erwin miró a los oficiales apretujados contra el barandal del balcón del segundo piso. Supuso que eso explicaba la tensión que irradiaba de ellos y de los que hacían guardia, sin mencionar la furia de Embry.

“Vaya ofensa,” dijo.

Egon resopló. “De todas formas, por deplorable que hayan sido las acciones del muchacho, esta exhibición pública no tiene nada que la asemeje a un juicio propiamente realizado. Ni siquiera tienen un representante de la defensa. Lo van a colgar, de una forma o la otra, lo cual basta bien, pero este circo es una burla al sistema judicial”

“Sí,” dijo Erwin, cuidándose de ocultar su distracción. Embry se inclinaba sobre el podio, enrojecido de ira.

“¡Eli Levi!” vociferó. “¡Hablarás frente a mis cargos, muchacho, o declararé en tu lugar aquí y ahora!”

Un murmullo recorrió a la noble concurrencia cuando el chico alzó la cabeza. Era notorio que le costaba gran esfuerzo; Erwin pudo ver el temblor exhausto de sus muslos y su estómago, el infinito cansancio de mantener una posición tan antinatural por lo que debían haber sido horas.

“Élie,” dijo.

Los ojos de Embry parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. “¿Qué?”

El chico sonrió levemente. Erwin pudo verlo claro a través del patio. “Es Élie,” repitió. Su voz era tranquila, casi pensativa. “ _Eh-li_ , jodido idiota. Deje de llamarme _Ih-lay_ , coño”

“Discúlpeme-”

“Y,” continuó el prisionero, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con gesto aburrido, “Técnicamente, es ‘Rivaille’. Está en francés, ya sabe, solo que la ortografía se ha simplificado para que los ignorantes hijos de puta como usted puedan entenderlo. Aunque parece que el esfuerzo fue en vano esta vez.”

La multitud de mirones empezó a mascullar y reírse nerviosamente entre dientes. Erwin escuchó a un par de personas intentando lograr la pronunciación correcta, hablando muy bajo, para sí mismos.

Embry se separó del podio con furia, pero dudó al llegar al final de la lona. Apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, y el sonrojo de su rabia era un brillante punto rosado en medio de la gris atmósfera de lluvia.

“Tú, pedazo de mierda,” siseó. “Mandaste a dos hombres hacia su muerte, y no sientes ni la más mínima vergüenza”

Erwin miró a su padre de nuevo. Egon lo notó, y notó también la pregunta que se escondía en sus ojos. “Me dijeron que trepó la mayor parte del Muralla Sina antes de que otro de los policías militares lo capturase,” dijo. “Los hombres que murieron se le acercaron demasiado durante su avance, al parecer.”

Erwin lo miró sin disimular su sorpresa. “¿Subió la mitad de la Muralla sin Equipo?” exclamó. Algunas personas cercanas, confundidas y algo contrariadas, lo miraron de soslayo, por lo que él rápidamente enderezó los hombros, mirando al frente y bajando la voz. “¿Cómo es eso posible?”

“Supongo que tendrás que preguntarle a él.”

“¿Por qué no lo han hecho? Sina es básicamente una superficie de piedra lisa – Estoy seguro de que tendrá algunos resquicios aquí y allá, pero el equilibrio y la fuerza que debe tener para ser capaz de…” Erwin se retuvo al notar que su padre contraía los labios, y acabó de una manera un poco más sumisa, “Bueno, sólo pensaba que él haría un gran soldado.”

“Lo cual es exactamente el motivo por el que no estás a cargo de formar soldados, Erwin.” Egon no lo miraba. “El chico es un asesino. Sean cuales sean sus talentos ocultos o trucos bajo la manga, es irrelevante.”

“Por supuesto, señor.” Erwin miró hacia otra parte, y volvió a estar consciente de la voz de Embry

“-estos actos vergonzosos, que irrumpen en nuestra calma y pacífica sociedad-”

“No podían estar tan bien entrenados si ni siquiera pudieron sostenerse a sí mismos,” dijo Levi. “¿No es eso entrenamiento básico?”

“Sus malignas acciones que-”

“Me importa una mierda, viejo,” dijo Levi. Su voz tembló un poco, pero sonó carente de emoción. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció por el frió y la tensión, con las piernas evidentemente a punto de colapsar. “Sólo dígame cuando voy a morir.”

“¡Mañana!” Rugió Embry, y todo el ruido de la multitud cesó de pronto. Quedó únicamente el rumor de la lluvia, y su voz. “¡Mañana! ¡Lo sentencio a ser colgado a esta misma hora mañana! ¡Pasará la noche en oración, contemplación y-”

“Probablemente no.”

“- preparación para su juicio en frente de Dios!” Embry aporreó el podio con el puño, haciendo que algunas personas saltaran nerviosamente. “¡Se levanta esta sesión! ¡Se levanta! ¡Me lavo las manos de esta porquería!”

Algunos oficiales de la PM entre los que hacían guardia empezaron a acercarse dubitativamente para llevarse a Levi de regreso a la custodia, pero Embry golpeó el podio nuevamente, haciéndolo crujir. “¡Déjenlo ahí!”, vociferó. “Tal vez así se sienta más inclinado a un examen de conciencia mientras espera.”

“Sí, señor.” Murmuraron los guardias, y retrocedieron, a pesar de que sus miradas estaban llenas de recelo.

La multitud se empezó a dispersar, menos impresionada por el pronunciamiento de Embry que los soldados. Pasaron junto a Erwin como un torbellino de faldas costosas y selectos perfumes hacia la puerta, haciendo resonar su baja risa, bien educada, por las finas paredes de piedra del interior.

Levi los miró marchar, con una expresión neutra e impasible. Tan sólo lucía cansado, y un tanto enfermo. Tras un momento, pareció espabilarse, y empezó a forcejear contra sus esposas.

“Y, por supuesto, un final excesivamente dramático para una farsa de justicia excesivamente dramática,” dijo Egon. Sacudió con una mano su gabardina, y le dio la espalda al patio. “Vamos, Erwin. Te veré de regreso en tu base.”

Erwin no se había movido. Estaba mirando al chico, mirando sus manos flexionarse sobre sus esposas, sus pies luchando por alcanzar un mejor apoyo. Levi alzó una pierna y presionó la planta de su pie descalzo contra el asta que le mantenía en su lugar, levantando dolorosamente la cabeza con esfuerzo, pero con un gesto en su rostro que Erwin reconoció. Lo había visto en las caras de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, especialmente en la de aquellos que habían ido a servir en divisiones más difíciles que la suya. Era un gesto de cálculo involuntario, de sagaz hiper-conciencia de cada plano y superficie cercana, cada objeto en la vecindad que podría soportar el peso de un ser humano, sin discriminar entre lo horizontal y lo vertical.

Observó a Levi subir su otro pie, balancearse con ambos contra el asta por un momento, y descargar todo su peso sobre sus ya heridas muñecas, arqueando el cuerpo en una acrobática curva sobre el suelo. Caminaba hacia arriba y hacia atrás, un pie detrás del otro, doblando levemente los codos. De pronto, resbaló y cayó de nuevo al suelo. El pequeño gruñido de frustración que dejó escapar fue un poco perturbador.

Erwin creía más allá de toda duda, que Levi había escalado ese muro.

Más allá de eso, creía que Levi habría llegado al otro lado, si no lo hubiesen capturado antes.

Pensando en ello, escuchó su propia voz sonando en algún lugar lejano, diciendo con tono casual, “Lo lamento, señor. Tengo que hablar con la Capitana Hamlin antes de regresar. Por favor, adelántese sin mí.”

Egon apenas soltó un bufido. “Muy bien,” dijo. “Supongo que sería mejor para ti lavarte luego de eso, también.”

“Sí, señor.” Erwin le sonrió, humilde e inocentemente. “Gracias por permitirme acompañarlo.”

Apaciguado, su padre sólo se despidió desdeñosamente con la mano, y abandonó el lugar, el tacón de sus botas haciendo ecos en la roca. Erwin esperó, contando sus pasos como contaba los propios en cualquier aburrido día de patrulla, y cuando estuvo seguro de que su padre se había ido, bajó por la galería hasta entrar al lodoso e inundado centro del patio.

Levi había detenido su lucha. Sólo movió la cabeza cuando Erwin se le acercó, apenas lo suficiente para alcanzarlo a ver. Más cerca ahora, Erwin pudo discernir sus rasgos más precisamente. Era una criatura de ojos alargados, con la nariz y la boca tan pequeñas como el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo imposible adivinar su edad. Era tan pequeño, de hecho, que Erwin supuso que cualquier hombre grande podría rodearle la cintura con ambas manos sin dificultad, aunque era claro que lo que le faltaba a Levi en tamaño lo tenía en una tensa y bien tonificada musculatura.

“Élie Levi,” dijo Erwin.

“Oh,” respondió Levi. “Mírate. Uno por encima de todos los demás.” No sonrió con suficiencia, ni se burló, tan solo lo miró plácidamente con esos agudos e inclementes ojos. Eran pálidos, grises, con párpados pesados que le daban un aspecto siniestro. “¿Qué eres, el primero  de la fila?”

Erwin parpadeó. “¿La fila?”

“Nadie se ha acercado a violarme aún. ¿Eso significa que quieres ser el primero, no? Está bien.” Él sacudió la mandíbula, haciendo tintinear las cadenas. “Veamos lo que tienes. Más vale al menos que tengas la pija tan buena como el resto del cuerpo.”

Erwin se tragó la repulsión, e hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse impasible. “Ya veo. No, no he venido por eso.”

Levi soltó un bufido, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Su mirada se apartó del rostro de Erwin y se balanceó un momento, parpadeando fuertemente una vez. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos estaban desenfocados, moviéndose un poco fuera de su control. “¿Entonces qué?” murmuró, con voz mareada.

“Escuché que escalaste la Muralla Sina solo,” dijo Erwin. Presionó la palma de la mano contra el muslo, luchando contra la necesidad de sacudir al chico para sacarlo de su estado de seminconsciencia y asegurar respuestas concretas. Podía saber fácilmente que no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntar. “¿Es cierto?”

“No estaba solo.” Levi tiritaba. “Había un par de imbéciles de la Policía Militar intentando alcanzarme todo el tiempo”

“Sin Equipo, me refiero.”

“No le dan Equipo a los ladrones, tío de mierda”

“¿Lo escalaste sin nada? ¿Sólo con manos y pies?”

“Sí.” Levi lo miró con dificultad. “Eso y la piqueta que me guardo en el culo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te interesa? No es tan difícil. Conseguir la tracción inicial es la parte complicada, luego que ya estás arriba, sólo tienes que seguir subiendo. Aunque claro,” y ahí surgió la más débil de las curvas en sus labios, en una actitud casi soñadora, “Claro, a veces ayuda mucho cuando tienes una horda de tarados persiguiéndote con cuerdas y eso. Es más fácil encontrar un apoyo cuando hay ganchos en la pared, incluso si la mayoría de las veces se desclavan cuando les haces presión.”

“Trepaste la Muralla Sina, sólo con una carrera, tracción, tus manos y pies, y usando de apoyo los ganchos de los oficiales de la Policía Militar que iban tras de ti.”

“Joder, haces demasiadas preguntas.”

Erwin sonrió. La lluvia no daba visos de detenerse, y había perdido lo poco que había logrado secarse bajo los alerones.

“Élie,” dijo, “¿No crees que serías mucho mejor soldado que lo que cualquiera de esos ‘imbéciles’ podría llegar a ser?”

Levi levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Erwin, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que decía. “No me digas así,” replicó, tenso. “No te lo has ganado.”

“No parece importar mucho si me lo he ganado o no,” murmuró Erwin, ensanchando su sonrisa. “No estás exactamente en posición de decidir qué quieres y qué no en este momento, ¿o sí?” Presa de un impulso, levantó la mano, y tocó la magullada mejilla del muchacho con la palma. Levi se encogió un poco, pero sus alargados ojos estaban ahora más abiertos y un tanto perdidos. Erwin pudo sentir los débiles temblores de su cuerpo, la afilada furia y el asesino instinto de independencia luchando para liberarse de la limitadora inconsciencia. Había algo más, también, que no podía nombrar, algo que lo hizo dar un paso más cerca, y retirar el mojado cabello negro de la frente de Levi.

El chico se estremeció. “Deténte”, musitó, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados de nuevo, su cabeza pesaba en la mano de Erwin.

“Tengo una idea,” dijo él. “Una que te salvará la vida, creo. Pero necesito tu cooperación, Élie. Tu cooperación y tu confianza.”

“No quiero tu ayuda.” Levi se hundía, con algún tipo de finalidad inevitable. Erwin esperó, viendo cómo se movían sus párpados hasta finalmente cerrarse, mientras el peso de su cuerpo descansaba de nuevo en sus muñecas. Su piel se había calentado contra la mano de Erwin, que dejó su pulgar recorrer el labio inferior de Levi, una sola vez.

“La tendrás,” dijo, “Así la quieras o no.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quiero que vivas, porque eres magnífico”, murmuró Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autor:  
> ¡Y… estamos de regreso! ¡Gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios hasta ahora!  
> Notas de la traducción:  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta traducción y por todo el apoyo!♥

“Erwin,” dijo Hamlin, sin rudeza alguna, “¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

La oficina de la Capitana, ubicada en el tercer piso del juzgado, era una habitación cálidamente iluminada, incluso en la más lluviosa de las noches, gracias a los candelabros estratégicamente ubicados a distancias regulares a lo largo de la pared. Era necesario que Hamlin tuviese tanta luz como fuera posible a cualquier hora del día, y en cualquier clima, ya que nunca podía saber cuándo la sacarían de la cama para pedirle consejo en un campo o el otro. Siendo una de las más apreciadas estrategas en servicio, tendía a conseguir cuanto quería en cuanto a lo que equipo de oficina se refiere, usualmente acompañado con un saludo respetuoso y una cordial indagación sobre si requería alguna otra cosa. Instruía sobre estrategia y tácticas de campo a los reclutas y policías militares interesados (a pesar de que estos eran muchos menos de lo que cabía esperar) y rara vez aprobaba a ninguno para niveles más altos de capacitación. Sus estándares eran imposibles de satisfacer, de acuerdo a lo que decían la mayoría de soldados que habían intentado entrenar con ella, e inútiles en todo caso, en cuanto a que la estrategia tenía poco valor para la Policía Militar o las Tropas Estacionarias. Sin embargo, los superiores no compartían dicha opinión, y el parecer de la Capitana Hamlin valía oro cuando se trataba de llegar a algún lado en el escalafón militar.

Erwin había sido su aprendiz favorito desde su entrada a servicio, y había sido por su recomendación que le habían permitido entrar a la Policía Militar. Él sospechaba que la recomendación en sí había sido dada en parte por la preocupación de ella hacia su seguridad, y en parte por el deseo de no perder al mejor y más obediente de los asistentes que había tenido hasta el momento. Él había estado haciéndose cargo de los papeles, del té, de los almuerzos, por un tiempo tan largo que se había tornado más bien automático; apenas podía sentarse en su presencia sin estar pendiente del nivel de líquido en su taza, o de la pila de documentos sin revisar en su escritorio. Por el momento, él se dedicaba a falsificar su firma sobre un manojo de papeles, mientras ella le sonreía con aprecio y escepticismo por igual, la luz de los candelabros atrapada en las profundas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y pómulos, proyectando sombras pesadas en su oscuro y trasegado rostro.

“Es sólo una idea que se me ocurrió,” dijo Erwin, introduciendo cada nuevo formulario firmado en una pequeña caja de madera, marcada con la palabra “SALIDA”, en el borde del escritorio.

“No es sólo una idea” Hamlin se recostó cómodamente en su silla, entrecruzando los dedos detrás de la cabeza, observándole. “No lo habrías comentado si fuera sólo una idea. No hablas de nada de lo que no tengas al menos cinco o seis pasos planeados por delante.”

Él sonrió un poco, mirándole brevemente. “Sí, señora”

“En ese caso, explícate. ¿Este prisionero –este criminal? ¿Es un niño cualquiera que crees que es lo suficientemente prometedor para sacarlo del cadalso de Embry, y ponerlo en lo más alto del muro?” Ella resopló, incrédula. “Está que echa chispas. ¿He de suponer que hablamos del reo que Embry ató en el patio, allá haciéndose amigo de la neumonía?”

“Sí, señora.” Erwin enderezó los papeles en la caja. “Mi padre dice que escaló la mitad de la Muralla Sina sin ayuda.”

Hamlin arqueó las cejas. “¿Con una cuerda, o algo?”

“Al parecer no. Me dijo que lo había hecho con sus manos y pies.”

“¿Y le creíste?” Ella parpadeó una vez, y entornó los ojos un poco. “¿Hablaste con él, eh?

“Yo- bueno, sí, yo-”

“No viniste aquí a preguntar si yo pensaba que era una buena idea. Viniste a hacerme ayudarte a liberarlo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Erwin?”

Erwin dejó escapar el aire lentamente. “Sí, señora,” dijo con calma. “A eso vine.”

“¿Y para qué diablos?” dijo Hamlin, incorporándose nuevamente. Había fruncido el ceño. “Eres un oficial de policía, Smith. Estás en una buena posición, no solo por las patéticas asociaciones en las que te mete tu padre –sino porque eres jodidamente brillante. Con Equipo, o sin Equipo. Te meterán en los rangos superiores en un mes o algo así. Diablos, te tomaría tiempo completo bajo mi servicio, si me dejasen. Nunca he conocido mente más aguda que la tuya. Y vienes a decirme que quieres -¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con él, exactamente? Si puedo convencer a Embry de que te lo entregue –cosa que no estoy diciendo que pueda hacer, o que vaya a intentar- ¿entonces qué? ¿Lo mantendrás en las barracas como si fuera una mascota? ¿Lo enviarás a morir con los incompetentes de la Legión de Reconocimiento? ¿Cuáles el punto?”

“Tal vez quiera un subalterno para mí,” dijo Erwin.

Ella lo midió con la mirada, y luego se rio. “Muchacho,” dijo ella, “¿Crees que me engañas con esa máscara de ‘chico bueno’ que tienes?”

“A lo mejor,” respondió Erwin, “Creo que puedo entrenarlo para volverlo el arma perfecta, una de la que soy directamente responsable, y con él a la mano, finalmente podré revolucionar nuestro sistema de combate entero, por el bien supremo de la Humanidad.”

Hamlin no dijo nada por un largo rato. Erwin soportó su mirada de halcón sin encogerse.

“Smith,” dijo finalmente, “Creo firmemente que si alguien es capaz de tal hazaña, eres tú. Has hablado lo suficiente al respecto. Pero escúchame bien, ahora. Eres implacable. Eres determinado, ambicioso y solapado. Toda esa payasada que le haces a tu padre y a tus superiores sobre ser blando y obediente no te va a ayudar con esto. Hazte un favor, y deja de esconder tus mejores cualidades.” Ella inclinó la barbilla hacia él con un leve asentimiento. “Muéstralo abiertamente, así estarán adecuadamente aterrados de ti.”

Erwin sonrió con cierto desengaño. “¿Y es terror lo que quiero?”

“Nunca te escucharán a menos de que los asustes más de los Titanes.”

“Ah,” dijo Erwin, suspirando. “Bueno, supongo que eso no será muy difícil a la larga. La mayoría de ellos no han visto mucho más que una silueta en el horizonte. Yo incluido, para ser honestos,” agregó.

Hamlin bufó. “Esa es la razón por la que eres un estratega brillante,” dijo, “y una horrible persona. ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?”

“Levi, aparentemente.”

“¿Y todavía está afuera en el patio?”

“Creo que el Mariscal intenta enseñarle una lección durante sus últimas horas en la tierra”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Qué lección sería esa, me pregunto?”

Erwin dejó escapar un sonido displicente. “No podría decirlo, señora.”

“Bueno, mira.” Ella golpeó el escritorio, escrutando los papeles que él sostenía todavía. “Tu termina este papeleo y archívalo bien. Iré a ver si el buen Mariscal ya terminó su pinta de la noche en la Hoz Negra, y si no lo ha hecho, supongo que intentaré comprarle algo de cerveza hasta que le hayamos sacado lo que le queda de rabia. Cuando termines, ve y saca a la pequeña rata del cadalso si es que sigue con vida. Lo puedes traer y ponerlo en el camastro. Si decide ponerse rebelde, Erwin, tienes la total responsabilidad de asegurarte que no haga ningún desastre en mi oficina, ¿entendido?”

“Sí, señora.”

Ella le hizo mala cara. “Quiero un saludo adecuado por esto. Mueve el trasero.”

Erwin se levantó de un solo movimiento fluido, poniéndose en posición de firme con total armonía. Incluso había logrado ocultar su sonrisa triunfante en el proceso.

Hamlin soltó un gruñido, y fue a sacar su chaqueta del perchero. “Bien. Ahora ponte a trabajar. Y mejor hazlo rápido. He oído que la gente puede ahogarse si la cuelgan así por demasiado tiempo.”

“No en su caso,” dijo Erwin. “Tengo la impresión de que no moriría tan fácilmente.” En esa ocasión sonrió de hecho, con suficiente franqueza para que ella le gruñera otra vez, logrando darle un coscorrón cuando pasó a su lado.

“¿Entiendes que si fallas en esto, si cometes el más ligero error, Smith –entiendes que te destriparé yo misma, cierto?”

“Oh, sí,” contestó Erwin, abriendo un poco más los ojos. Ella sólo cerró la puerta de golpe como respuesta.

No le tomó mucho tiempo terminar el trabajo, como sabía que no le tomaría, y unos minutos más tarde se vio enderezando los papeles de la caja de SALIDA por última vez. La chaqueta de su uniforme seguía desagradablemente húmeda, pero supuso que igual se volvería a empapar al salir, por lo que la cogió de nuevo, tiritando, y se fue, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al patio.

El juzgado estaba muy solitario a esas horas, e incluso el vigía nocturno no aparecía por ninguna parte. Era bastante común, sabía Erwin por experiencia, que tal cosa pasara, especialmente en noches húmedas y frías. Había una luz cálida saliendo de algún lugar de los pasillos de la segunda planta, y sospechó que por ese lado habría una sala abierta con un gran y caluroso hogar, y un buen número de vinos obsequiados a la Policía Militar en agradecimiento por sus nobles servicios.

Levi estaba donde lo había dejado, la cabeza colgando contra su pecho, las rodillas dobladas débilmente. No se movió mientras Erwin se acercaba. Él se detuvo un momento, y luego alargó la mano para tocarle la garganta. La piel del chico estaba congelada, pero había movimiento bajo ella; el bajo y constante bombeo de sangre salida de un corazón que se negaba tercamente a detenerse.

“Pensé que no,” murmuró Erwin, sonriendo a medias. “Eres una criatura obstinada, ¿no es así?”

Miró el cadalso y el asta, y luego se apoyó en uno de los hombros de Levi para alcanzar a halar del pasador que sostenía la barra cruzada en su lugar. Esta se soltó con un ruido metálico, y Levi se desplomó hacia adelante, con los tensos brazos bajando por fin. Erwin lo atrapó fácilmente –apenas si pesaba algo, e incluso en ese momento Erwin supuso que el agua acumulada en su ropa era responsable de parte del peso. Erwin en sí no era un hombre pequeño, y podía levantar una gran cantidad de carga si lo requería. El cuerpo de Levi apenas parecía un suspiro en sus manos. Nunca había levantado a alguien tan pequeño, pensó.

Consideró quitarle las esposas, pero decidió dejárselas por el momento, y alzó a Levi, apoyando su torso contra un hombro, un brazo bajo su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas. La lluvia empezó a amainar, y finalmente se detuvo mientras subía las escaleras a la salida del patio.

Algunos patrulleros solitarios vagaban ahora por los corredores, y le dedicaron miradas extrañadas y recelosas mientras él pasaba con su premio. Sin reparar en ellos, Erwin atravesó la edificación con el rostro sumido en una expresión de calma, de confianza profesional, esperando que la Capitana Hamlin fuera tan convincente como parecía creer ella que era. De otro modo, pensó, la situación podría salirse de control muy rápidamente, especialmente si Levi se despertaba en un estado de agitación.

 _No hay estrategia sin riesgos,_ se recordó a sí mismo, empujando la puerta de la oficina de Hamlin con la punta de la bota. Toda ventaja tiene un costo potencial. Y todos los estrategas lo calculan en todo lo que hacen. En todo lo que _hacemos_.

Dejó a Levi hecho un lío empapado sobre el camastro, mojando las sábanas y la colcha, y se quitó de nuevo la chaqueta, tomando una pequeña toalla que Hamlin mantenía colgada en la puerta para ocasiones como esa. Pensamientos del baño que se había perdido en la tarde aparecieron de nuevo en su mente mientras se secaba, pero los dejó de lado. Habría tiempo después. Habría tiempo para muchas cosas después.

“Qué mentiroso.”

Erwin se dio la vuelta, sorprendido a pesar de sí mismo. Levi se había girado hacia un lado, con las manos atadas metidas entre los muslos, las rodillas cerca de su cuerpo para ocupar el menor espacio posible. Había levantado la cabeza y miraba a Erwin con esos cansados ojos de párpados pesados, el gris perdido entre la luz de la candela. Parecía un pequeño depredador, midiendo a la distancia si Erwin era una amenaza o comida. “Mentiroso,” repitió, con perfecta y extraña calma.

Erwin se recuperó con habilidad. “¿Lo soy?” dijo, cordial. “¿En qué te he mentido?”

“Puerta cerrada, cama conveniente, y estamos solos.” Levi puso los ojos en blanco un momento, extrañamente paciente, como si estuviera enfrentado a un hombre empeñado activamente en ser obtuso. “Está bien. Supuse que lo harías en algún momento, si es que la oportunidad se presentaba.”

“A –Oh. Ya veo.” Erwin sonrió. “De nuevo, no.” Dijo, escurriendo la toalla en el balde justo debajo de la percha en la puerta.

“¿Seguro? He oído mucho acerca de los cerdos impedidos que son en la Policía Militar. El único culo que llegan a ver es el de los gordos endógamos de la alta alcurnia - ¿qué haces?”

Erwin dejó caer la toalla sobre el rostro de Levi, presionando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y empezó a restregar vigorosamente. “Estás totalmente empapado,” le dijo. “Intento ayudar.”

Habría esperado alguna clase de agitado e indignado forcejeo, tal vez, algún quiebre en la calma sobrenatural de Levi, pero lo único que consiguió fue silencio, y una larga y solemne mirada cuando levantó la toalla nuevamente. El cabello negro de Levi estaba agitado en un desarreglo encantador, y algo de color había vuelto a su cara.

“Hijo de puta,” le dijo, sin hacer ningún cambio a su tono calmado y razonable, como si en vez de maldecir estuviera comentando el clima, “Voy a abrirte la garganta.”

Fue la única alerta que Erwin recibió. Levi se movió, más rápido que un parpadeo, y Erwin se atragantó en shock cuando uno de los pies del chico le golpeó fuertemente justo bajo la manzana de adán, impulsándolo hacia la mesa mientras Levi le saltaba encima, usando sus manos atadas para cogerle dolorosamente un buen manojo de cabello. El borde de la mesa se le clavó en la parte baja de la espalda, y Erwin resolló mientras perdía el aliento que le quedaba. El peso de Levi, que había parecido tan inofensivo mientras estaba mojado e inconsciente en sus brazos, estaba ahora apoyado totalmente sobre sus pulmones y su abdomen, dificultándole la respiración, y ya no parecía tan infinitesimal. El chico se le agazapó encima como un ave de presa sobre una perdiz, flexionando los dedos con experimentado equilibrio.

Erwin lo miró directo a los ojos.

“¿Pensaste que iba a ser fácil, eh?” dijo Levi. Sonaba casi aburrido. “Mediocre. Al menos los hombres que murieron estaban intentando atraparme, en vez de esperar a ver si me acercaba sin protestar.” Sus dedos se cerraron cruelmente sobre el cabello de Erwin, y este, odiándose a sí mismo, oyó un pequeño gemido de dolor escapar de sus labios, más allá de su control. “Mediocre, mediocre.”

“Sólo –intentaba ser amable,” logró articular Erwin, impresionado por lo tranquila que sonaba su voz. “Te veías –frío.”

“Vulnerable,” dijo Levi, sacudiéndole bruscamente la cabeza. “Esa es la palabra que buscas.”

“Está bien, sí.”

“¿Engañas a alguien con esta mierda de ser el tío bueno?” El chico lo miró de cerca. Su talón presionó el esternón de Erwin y él jadeó, intentando acaparar algo de oxígeno.

“Sí,” dijo, ronco y sincero. “Sí, Élie, lo hago.”

Algo furioso apareció en los ojos de Levi. Las comisuras de sus labios perdieron toda expresión. “Te dije que no me llamaras así, maldita sea,”

 “¿No te gusta?” Erwin intentó sonreír, aferrándose a lo que parecía la única forma de escapar de lo que empezaba a parecer una desastrosa y desagradable muerte. “A mí se me hace absurdamente bello.”

“No te lo has ganado.” La voz del chico era tensa, y Erwin pudo sentir que su agarre mortal cedía un poco –que había un temblor expandiéndose entre esas piernas poderosas. No importaba qué tan fuerte y flexible fuera, sus músculos no lo sostendrían para siempre, no tras lo que había tenido que pasar.

“Dijiste eso antes,” dijo, deliberadamente tranquilizador, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño. “¿Hay algún proceso, una prueba? ¿Algún papeleo que deba hacer?”

“¿Tienes tantas ganas de morir, niño lindo?” gruñó Levi, alzando la voz por primera vez desde que Erwin lo había visto. A pesar del dolor que padecía, sintió una extraña sensación de calor creciendo en sus entrañas –algo como aprecio, o admiración. Esa salvaje criatura de cabello oscuro estaba allí, con la mitad de su tamaño y todavía parcialmente atada, totalmente capaz de dominarlo sólo con su talento y su implacable voluntad.

 _Imagina_ , pensó. _Imagina lo que podría hacer con armas y entrenamiento. Imagina lo que podrías hacer con él._

“¿Las tienes tú?”

Levi se detuvo, pareciendo momentáneamente inestable.

“¿Realmente quieres morir, Levi?”

“No importa,” dijo el chico, pero Erwin pudo oír la duda en su voz. “No-”

Erwin se movió rápidamente, alzando su brazo hasta darle un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo, mientras aprovechaba el impulso para levantarse de la mesa. Levi salió disparado hasta el muro contrario con un aullido de sorpresa, y cayó de cara contra el suelo, incapaz de apoyar las manos a tiempo. Erwin estuvo sobre él en un instante, presionándolo contra el piso, mientras Levi se retorcía y luchaba, rugiendo como un animal.

Erwin le rodeo el cuello con una mano temblorosa, y apretó.

Levi se quedó inmóvil, y la voz se le ahogó en la garganta.

“No quiero que mueras,” le dijo Erwin suavemente, inclinándose hasta que su cabeza estuvo cerca del oído de Levi. Su respiración le tocó la piel y sintió a Levi estremecerse, percibiendo el oscilar de su garganta mientras esperaba, con la vida otra vez en las grandes manos de Erwin. “No quiero que mueras, Élie. Quiero que vivas.”

Levi se retorció una vez, bajo él, pero Erwin pudo notar que lo hacía para levantar la cabeza, para verlo a los ojos. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

“Quiero que vivas, porque eres magnífico,” murmuró Erwin. Sus labios rozaron la oreja de Levi, y la hirviente curva de emoción que lo recorrió fue sorprendente. Se sintió extrañamente dividido, como si hubiese un hombre, allí en el suelo, con la mano libre acariciando lentamente la espalda desnuda de Levi, y otro parado junto a ambos, preguntando _¿qué estás haciendo, Erwin? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ En una voz que sólo él podía oír.

La voz pareció aumentar de pronto, y Erwin se levantó, liberando a Levi completamente. Tambaleó sobre sus pies. Todavía podía sentir el calor de la espalda de Levi contra su cuerpo, una mella en la helada humedad que los cubría a los dos. Levi se mantuvo dónde estaba, medio arrodillado medio tumbado en el suelo, su cabeza aún alzada como si esperara oír el final de la frase que Erwin había dejado incompleta. La mirada en sus ojos era extraña, y ardiente, e incomodó tanto a Erwin que tuvo que mirar a otra parte, incapaz de soportarla por más tiempo.

“Levántate,” dijo con voz áspera. “Ve y siéntate en la cama, y quédate quieto.”

Oyó a Levi refunfuñar por lo bajo, y luego el sonido tenue del chico al levantarse. Cuando miró nuevamente, Levi se acomodaba plácidamente en la cama todavía húmeda. Cruzó las piernas, dejó caer sus manos atadas sobre el regazo, y levantó la cabeza, mirando todavía a Erwin, resuelto y depredador. Estaba totalmente quieto, sin siquiera temblar por el frío. Había una terrible gracia animal en él, puesto como estaba, y Erwin tuvo el sentimiento de que, a pesar de esta repentina y extraña obediencia, había sido derrotado, de algún modo. De alguna manera, había perdido.

Erwin retrocedió, tomó la silla en frente del escritorio de la Capitana Hamlin, la volteó y se sentó en ella pesadamente. El crujido de la vieja madera sonó demasiado fuerte en la habitación repentinamente silenciosa.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Levi otra vez, el chico se veía casi como si estuviera sonriendo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él, también, era el cazador, y no amigo de bestias desesperadas y heridas, sin importar su belleza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autor:  
> Muchas gracias por todos los amables reviews y kudos! Me alegra mucho de que lo estén disfrutando. Yo también lo estoy haciendo! 
> 
> Nota de la traducción:  
> ¡Feliz 2015!  
> Mil disculpas para todos los que esperaron este capítulo. Tuvimos un par de contratiempos y problemas técnicos, y para hacer la historia corta, hubo un cambio en el programa este capítulo fue traducido por una servidora.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leernos y apoyarnos!♥

“No se ve la gran cosa.”

Hamlin estaba observando con especulación a Levi, quien estaba recostado de lado, enroscado con la cabeza recogida hacía el pecho, con su cabello negro resaltando pronunciadamente contra las sabanas blancas, profundamente dormido.

“Créame,” dijo Erwin, cansado. “No hay que subestimarlo.” Aun le dolían el pecho y la garganta por el impacto del ataque de Levi, sin mencionar su orgullo y su equilibrio. No le había explicado a Hamlin lo exactamente lo que había pasado, pero ella de todas formas parecía tener una buena idea.

Levi había permanecido sentado, justo como Erwin le había ordenado, por algunos minutos después de que ambos quedaran en silencio. Entonces, lentamente, se había medio reclinado, medio caído hacía un costado, hasta que quedo hecho un pequeño ovillo, y después no se había vuelto a mover ni un centímetro más. Erwin sospechaba que se había desmayado otra vez. Después de un rato lo había tocado levemente y lo encontró completamente inconsciente y un tanto afiebrado. Esto último lo impulsó a cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Levi con una manta. Sospechaba –esperaba, en realidad – que Levi seguiría durmiendo por un buen rato, y que eso le daría a Erwin algún tiempo para pensar.  

Hamlin había regresado más o menos una hora después, cargando en una mano una botella sin abrir de brandy costoso, y en la otra una resistente bolsa de cuero que resulto estar llena con ropa limpia, toallas y vendajes, entre otras cosas. Hamlin les había dado una mirada a ambos, e inmediatamente había ido hasta su gabinete para sacar dos vasos. Erwin aún seguía sujetando el brandy entre ambas manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Había renunciado a sus intentos por peinarse; tres veces eran suficientes.

“Como un gatito callejero,” dijo Hamlin, haciendo girar el brandy en su vaso mientras se recargaba en su escritorio. “¿Qué edad crees que tenga?”

“Sólo Dios sabe.” Erwin agito su cabeza de un lado al otro. “Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que entre quince y veinte.”

“Más joven que tú, sin duda. No creo que esté siquiera cerca de los veinticinco.”

“Sí.”

“Huérfano, supongo.”

“Nadie ha venido a buscarle.” Erwin se paso una mano por el cabello y volteo a verla. “Presumo que esto significa que el Mariscal Embry está dispuesto a dejarlo a mi cargo.”

“Ni en lo más mínimo,” dijo Hamlin. “Estaba despotricando para todo el bar sobre la insolencia del crio. Sonaba como si prefiriera armar una turba a esperar por el verdugo mañana.” Miró al maltratado reloj en la pared. “Hoy.”

Erwin sintió una extraña, trepidante sensación en el pecho, algo pequeño y helado que no tenía nada que ver con el frio más físico que le invadió. “¿No? ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Aún tiene que morir?”

Hamlin tomó un sorbo rápido e hizo a un lado su vaso. “Todavía no,” dijo, tragando. “Lo convencí de aplazar la ejecución una semana.”

“¿Una semana?” Erwin no pudo evitar completamente la aguda indignación de su voz. “¿Sólo tenemos una semana? ¿Para– qué?”

“No voy a tolerar ese tono, Smith,” dijo Hamlin con calma. “Ni esa ingratitud ¿Sabes lo ridícula que fue esa encomienda?”

“Señora,” dijo Erwin, bajando la cabeza, y dio una larga exhalación, forzándose a dejar ir la extraña urgencia que se apodero de él. “Le pido disculpas.”

“Bien.” Hamlin golpeo ligeramente su escritorio con una mano. “Así está mejor. Ahora te diré lo que te conseguí. Tienes una semana para retacarle algo de entrenamiento. Lo que sea que creas que se le vaya a pegar. Algo bueno, me gustaría esperar. Y cuando se termine el tiempo, lo presentaras a los comandantes. El crio debe ser impresionante, debe comportarse impecablemente y ser perfectamente obediente. Como el más fino caballo de exposición que hayas manejado. Si falla en alguno de esos puntos, de acuerdo con sus estándares– ”

“Él muere.”

“Así es.” Ella le dirigió una larga mirada. “Y por tu mano, Erwin. Embry quiere tu absoluta cooperación en esto. Si fallas al entrenarlo apropiadamente, se te pedirá que tú mismo le cortes el cuello. Ahí y entonces.”

Erwin bajó la mirada hacia su bebida, luego la levanto otra vez. Levi seguía completamente dormido, con su oscuro ceño un poco fruncido. Su tamaño, y su estado mayormente sucio y mojado ya no engañaban a Erwin que había dejado de subestimarlo o sentir lástima por él. Sin embargo, había algo sobre Levi que era más que un poco triste. Algo sobre lo poco que sus impresionantes demostraciones de poder y su obvio deseo de vivir significarían ahora. Algo se le estaba haciendo claro, algo que tenía que ver con sus decisiones, y su responsabilidad por dichas decisiones.    

“Él no es un animal,” dijo, en voz baja.

“No,” concordó Hamlin, su mirada todavía fija en él. “Pero tú has pedido que se te permita tratarlo como tal.”

Y eso era. Erwin miró fijamente al frente. Las pestañas de Levi eran tan oscuras como su cabello, y la expresión de su rostro al dormir suavizaba un poco sus rasgos naturalmente severos. No era bello, no necesariamente – no de la manera que lo son los retratos pintados o las jóvenes y ruborosas debutantes, ni de una manera fácil de describir o cuantificar. Y aun así había algo acerca de todo su ser, de su aura, del puro poder y presencia que le hacían parecer mucho más grande de lo que era. Algo doloroso.

Erwin había salido de cacería en un par de ocasiones, en las fincas privadas de los amigos de la familia de su padre, en momentos de particular paciencia e indulgencia paternal por parte de éste. Había animales en sus reservas, viviendo placidas y minuciosamente cuidadas existencias, en acres y acres de terreno privado, cosa inimaginable para el tipo de gente que vivía más allá de la Muralla Sina; eran animales que vivían específicamente por el placer que sus eventuales muertes podrían traer. Ciervos, zorros, lobos, y otros; eran todos cazados, perseguidos, derribados y arrastrados, mientras los amigos de su padre, desde sus monturas y sillas de jardín, intercambiaban risas bajas y brindis por lo hermosa que luciría la nueva pieza montada en la pared.

Él había ido una vez con el Marqués de Berthelier,  un mecenas para las artes y un amigo para el servicio, en una larga cacería de lobos a través de la reserva de éste durante el invierno. El lobo había sido una magnifica criatura, con su pelaje de invierno espeso y greñudo. Ingenioso y veloz, los había guiado en una larga y difícil persecución a través de bosques nevados hasta que finalmente el disparo de algún rifle lo derribó. La criatura se había resistido, adolorida, muriendo, mientras el Marqués apoyaba un pie sobre su forcejeante cuerpo gris con una risa afable. “No eres lo suficientemente listo como para lograr burlarme,” había dicho mientras llevaba su rifle a la cabeza del animal, como si se creyera capaz de tal gracia, de correr y saltar y zigzaguear a toda velocidad, como el lobo había hecho, en lugar ser solamente un hombre gordo que apenas y podía montarse en su caballo. Erwin recordaba con claridad la repugnancia que había sentido en ese momento, el extraño y ácido sabor de la impotencia, de la responsabilidad.

Después de todo, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba con cuidado en otra dirección, no deseando ver morir al lobo, él también lo había cazado. Él, también, era el cazador, y no amigo de bestias desesperadas y heridas, sin importar su belleza.

“Sí,” dijo, sintiendo los ojos de Hamlin aún fijos sobre él, pero recordando la sensación del pequeño cuerpo de Levi presionado con fuerza contra el suyo, sin resistirse a la mano alrededor de su garganta, simplemente esperando, queriendo ver lo que haría después. “Eso hice, ¿no es así?”

Hamlin  sonrió débilmente. “En todo caso,” dijo ella. “Ahora él es oficialmente tu responsabilidad. Desde este momento hasta que muera, supongo.”

_No te lo has ganado._

Erwin se puso de pie. “Gracias, Capitan,” dijo. “Supongo que debería dejarla irse a casa.” Inclinó su cabeza en dirección al pequeño bulto en la cama. “No tema, me lo llevaré conmigo.”

“También llévate toda esta porquería.” Hamlin pateo ligeramente la bosa de cuero con el costado de su bota. “Conseguí algunas ropas, pero no se qué tan bien le queden. También hay ahí un uniforme. Uno de la talla más pequeña de mujer. Con suerte le quedará ¿Crees poder contenerlo en ese minúsculo apartamento tuyo?

“No es como si tuviera otra opción, ¿o sí?” dijo Erwin, sonriendo con remordimiento. “Y supongo que él tampoco la tiene.”

***   

Gracias a algún tipo de intervención divina, Levi permaneció dormido a través del ligeramente molesto e incomodo proceso de llevarlo hasta el apartamento que Erwin rentaba. Era casi dulce, pensó Erwin amargamente, mientras elegía su camino entre las lodosas calles empedradas, con la cabeza de Levi recargada en su hombro, y el aliento de éste acariciándole el cuello. Dulce si era capaz de ignorar el recuerdo de la velocidad con la que el muchacho estuvo listo para asesinarlo. Agradecía que fuera tan tarde que no había otros transeúntes que los vieran y se preguntaran cuáles eran las intenciones que el mal habido hijo menor de Egon Smith tenía con un otro joven.

Aunque técnicamente se esperaba que la mayoría de los oficiales jóvenes vivieran en las barracas hasta que llegaran a los altos mandos, la posición de Erwin – tanto social como académica– había hecho muy fácil que sus superiores se hicieran de la vista gorda ante sus deseos por alojamiento privado. Había terminado rentando el último piso de un edificio de tres plantas, cuyo primer piso estaba ocupado por una muy casual fonda de clase media, y el segundo por una zapatería. El edificio era el último de una hilera cercana a la Muralla Sina, la cual se podía observar desde todas las ventanas del lado oeste.

El tercer piso era el ático, más o menos, compuesto por una espaciosa habitación principal y dos más pequeñas conectadas a ésta. Erwin había convertido la habitación principal en una combinación entre una sala de estar y un estudio, con repisas para sus libros cubriendo una pared, y una pequeña estufa de leña en un espacio despejado del lado contrario. Había una amplia ventana en un extremo y dos más pequeñas en el otro. La segunda más grande habitación era su recamara, y la tercera un espacio para almacenar cosas, aunque Erwin no tuviera muchas que guardar ahí. Por el momento, esa habitación contenía una buena pila de mantas para el invierno y un grueso colchón con relleno de algodón que Erwin había utilizado hasta la primavera pasada cuando compró uno de los nuevos colchones que tenían resortes. El hecho de que lo hubiera conservado por tanto tiempo, pensó, era la segunda intervención divina en esa noche.

Muy a su pesar, Erwin deposito con gentileza a Levi sobre el viejo colchón, aún sintiendo el extraño peso de su decisión sobre los hombros. Estaba más que consciente de que Levi felizmente le cortaría el cuello si se le aparecía la más mínima oportunidad de escapar. Lo había dejado muy en claro. A Erwin se le ocurrió que tal vez sería mucho mejor para todos los involucrados si dejaba la puerta sin cerrojo esa noche, dando al chico la oportunidad de huir en la oscuridad y desaparecer. Probablemente así viviría más tiempo, de alguna u otra manera.

_Debe ser impresionante, debe comportarse impecablemente y ser perfectamente obediente._

_No te lo has ganado._

Aquella mirada expectante, casi paciente, que tenía en el rostro. Esperando a ver lo que Erwin haría.

_No te lo has ganado._

Erwin tocó la frente de Levi, frunciendo el ceño al notar lo caliente que se sentía, y Levi abrió los ojos otra vez, como si hubiera estado esperando ese toque.

“Ahora qué,” dijo.

En lugar de quitar la mano como si  lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido, Erwin la apoyó hasta que quedo plana contra la piel de Levi, quien entrecerró los ojos pero siguió relajado, como si esa fuera la reacción normal a que alguien casi completamente desconocido le acariciara el rostro.

“Ahora vas a descansar un poco,” respondió Erwin.

“No suelo dormir mucho,” dijo Levi sin inflexión en la voz.

“Tendrás que hacerlo. Tienes fiebre.”

“Tal vez llegue al punto donde uno empieza a alucinar para cuando me pasen la soga por el cuello.”

“No van a colgarte.”

  Levi alzó ligeramente las cejas, Erwin las sintió moverse. “¿No?,” murmuró Levi. “¿Entonces que van a hacerme?”

Erwin dudo. “Adiestrarte,” dijo al fin, incomodo tanto por la manera en que sonaba esa palabra, como por lo verdadera que se sentía. “Para pelear como lo hace un soldado.”

“Los soldados no pelean adecuadamente,” dijo Levi sin emoción, como si constatara un hecho, y giró la cabeza un poco, su cabello suave y algo húmedo bajo los dedos de Erwin. “Demasiadas reglas. Tienen que pensarlo mucho.” Sus ojos se fijaron con pereza en Erwin. “¿Entonces?”

Erwin parpadeo un poco. “¿Entonces?”

“Un imbécil de la alta sociedad y ni siquiera sabes que es buenos modales el presentarse. Lo que no puedo recordar es– ¿cómo era? Los peones de clase baja deben ser presentados a las personas cómo tú, y entonces tú generosamente te presentas. ¿Va en ese orden, verdad?”

Erwin se hizo para atrás y se sentó, dejando que su mano se deslizara lejos del rostro de Levi. “Mi nombre es Erwin Smith,” dijo. “Soy un teniente, y no soy de la alta sociedad.”

“Oh, perdón.” Levi no sonrió. “Supongo que entonces no te vi en los callejones comiendo mierda sacada de la basura con el resto de nosotros.”

“Lo que quise decir–  según sus definiciones.”

“Las únicas que importan, he de suponer.”

“Eso no es lo que– Mi madre es una sirvienta en el palacio.” Erwin miró hacia otro lado, odiando la burbuja de enojo que le subía por la parte de atrás de la garganta como bilis. “Mi pedigrí me permite muchas oportunidades para presenciar privilegios, pero raramente para participar de ellos.”

“Mierda,” dijo Levi inclinando la cara. “Tienes una visión muy torcida del mundo, Teniente Erwin Smith, ¿lo sabías?”

“Y aun así,” dijo Erwin escuchando la remilgada ofensa en el tono de su voz y odiándose por ello. “Y aun así, Élie Levi, es mi visión del mundo lo que te está salvando la vida–”

“Lo cual no te pedí que hicieras.”

“–y es mi visión del mundo lo que te hará grandioso–”

“Lo cual yo no pedí ser.”

“–y tú vas a mantener la boca cerrada mientras yo esté hablando,” exclamó Erwin su temperamento estallando más allá de su control. “¡Y vas a mostrarte agradecido por esta última oportunidad de vivir!” Levi abrió la boca una vez más, y la mirada poco impresionada en su rostro hizo que se le subiera el color a las mejillas a Erwin, que con un movimiento rápido como látigo, tomó una de las muñecas de Levi y lo jaló para atrás hasta que quedo tumbado de espaldas, mientras Erwin se alzaba amenazante, enorme y furioso sobre él.

“Vas a cerrar la boca,” siseó. “Y vas a dormir esta noche, y vas a descansar tras todo lo que te ha sucedido. Y cuando despiertes en la mañana, si yo no estoy aún despierto, vas a quedarte sentado justo aquí, en silencio, sin moverte ni un solo centímetro. ¿Me has entendido?”

Levi lo miro fijamente. La sombra de Erwin se proyectaba sobre él y le oscurecía el rostro, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, y había una inclinación pensativa en sus cejas. No respondió y Erwin lo sacudió una vez con fuerza.

“¿Me has entendido, Levi?”

“Si,” respondió, su voz más gruesa de lo usual. Estaba observando el movimiento de la boca de Erwin como si le embelesara. “Entiendo.”

“Bien.”Erwin se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo fuerte que estaba apretando la pequeña muñeca, súbitamente seguro de que podía sentir como los finos huesos se rozaban entre ellos, pero Levi ni se inmutó. En lugar de eso, Levi cerró los ojos, dejando su cabeza rodar, y alzo una pierna, doblada por la rodilla. El interior de su muslo presionaba contra la cadera de Erwin, quien abruptamente se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Soltó el brazo de Levi y se puso de pie con tanta gracia y casualidad como pudo conseguir, dándose la vuelta para presionar una mano en su rostro enrojecido.

“Bien,” repitió, y se dirigió con fuertes zancadas a la puerta, azotándola para cerrarla tras él. El clic del cerrojo al caer sonó como el disparo de un arma, y Erwin se encontró a si mismo tambaleándose, estirando ambas manos para sujetarse del brazo del maltratado sofá que era la pieza central de la sala de estar.

Se inclinó sobre el sofá, batallando por respirar, y por recuperar algún vestigio de control emocional, el cual parecía habérsele escapado completamente.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si están interesados en colaborar con la traducción pueden contactarnos a [Yabanned](http://yabanned.tumblr.com) o a [mí](http://witchreflection.tumblr.com), aquí o en tumblr. 
> 
> También están invitados a enviarle comentarios y cumplidos a la talentosa y encantadora [Shoi](http://persisting.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Para mí, todos son Titanes.” Levi estiró el cuello, en contra del agarre de Erwin, mirándolo de reojo. Estaba sonriendo, extraño y malévolo. “Especialmente tú, imbécil”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autor: Chicos, ¡muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos y todo! Me emociona mucho que estén disfrutando la historia. Sé que me estoy repitiendo, pero es casi demasiado y me siento realmente agradecida por todo el amor que esto ha estado recibiendo. ¡Espero que siga cumpliendo sus expectativas! 
> 
> Notas de la traducción: ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!

Las campanas sonando desde la Catedral de la Señora despertaron a Erwin de un profundo sueño, y al  principio no sabía ni dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí. La habitación estaba oscura, con apenas un rastro de luz filtrándose desde la ventada que daba al oeste; la Muralla Sina proyectando una pesada sombra sobre los edificios cercanos a ella. Erwin tenía la cabeza orientada en la dirección incorrecta, y estaba sudando incómodamente bajo el uniforme.

“Oh”, murmuró y se sentó. Estaba, de hecho, todavía en su uniforme, el cual se había secado casi completamente pero permanecía desagradablemente húmedo en partes. Ahora que Erwin se había incorporado, era claro que estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, con las piernas recogidas e incómodamente apretadas de manera que cupieran. Al menos se había quitado las botas.

El pequeño reloj de madera en la pared indicaba que eran apenas un poco pasadas las seis, lo que significaba que había dormido poco más de cuatro horas. Erwin definitivamente lo estaba padeciendo. Sus ojos se sentían como si se hubieran hundido tangiblemente en su cráneo, y la piel de su rostro se sentía muy caliente y estirada.

Recordaba haber colapsado ahí en un verdaderamente infantil ataque de frustración y enojo, incapaz de negar lo profundo que las críticas de Levi le habían afectado. Por supuesto, sabía que era afortunado. Era evidente que lo era; nunca le había faltado comida, o abrigo, o incluso afecto, no realmente. A pesar de lo horrible que su padre había logrado ser con su silencio, sus criticas y sus opiniones, su madre se había asegurado, con su humilde salario, que le faltaran pocas cosas, amor menos que todas. Iseult Garand había sido una sirvienta de la familia real por la mayor parte de su vida, y había disfrutado con frecuencia del favor de la Reina, así como lo había hecho su pequeño hijo por aproximadamente sus primeros 10 años de vida. Erwin no fue consciente de que algo estaba mal con su pedigrí -o de que tal cosa como el pedigrí existía- hasta tiempo después, cuando había intentado unirse al servicio por recomendación de uno de sus tutores, y le hicieron preguntas detalladas acerca de su familia. La única persona que no se sorprendió cuando Egon apareció para hacerse responsable por el joven Erwin fue Iseult, quien parecía haber sabido todo el tiempo, con su habitual sagaz certitud, que Egon actuaría justo así.

La primera cosa que el padre de Erwin le dijo tras conocerlo fue: “¿Tú te pareces mucho a tu madre, verdad?”

Erwin sabía que sí. Era sereno y seguro de sí mismo, y más que capaz de controlar a las personas hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, ya fuera para él mismo o por el bien de las personas que quería. No supo que fue lo que su madre había hecho para forzar el favor de Egon hacía su hijo bastardo, pero había funcionado, y él sabía que eso, también, era un tipo de oportunidad que alguien como Levi no había tenido. Sin importar lo mucho que doliera conseguirla.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y miró en dirección a la puerta cerrada. Ni un solo sonido lo había despertado durante la noche, y suponía que si Levi había roto la ventana para escapar, no lo habría logrado hacer silenciosamente. O el muchacho seguía durmiendo, o estaba realmente esperando sentado ahí dentro, derecho y silencioso, como se le había dicho que hiciera. Erwin dudaba mucho que así fuera.  

Decidió abandonar la prudencia por el momento. Los baños públicos estaban en la misma calle tan sólo unas casas más abajo, y si Levi conseguía escapar en lo que Erwin lograba finalmente lavar su cabello, entonces alegremente consideraría el ejercicio entero un fracaso. Agarró una muda de ropa, con cinturón, tirantes y todo, y bajó estruendosamente las escaleras hacia la fría mañana.

El agua y el vapor lo rejuvenecieron. Se restregó el cabello dos veces y uso el conveniente cubo de arena seca para frotar sobre sus brazos y espalda. Para cuando terminó, su piel estaba roja e irritada, y le ardió un poco cuando se sumergió. Mientras se secaba, se vislumbro a sí mismo en uno de los espejos del baño público, pudo ver los ahora lívidos moretones que Levi había dejado en su garganta y pecho, y pensó con remordimiento que probablemente eran las primeras de muchas.

Cuando Erwin comenzó el camino de regreso, las panaderías del vecindario estaban comenzando a poner las primeras hogazas en los hornos, y el espeso, abundante aroma cálido a pan fresco y torta inundaba el aire, impávido ante la aún oscura sombra que proyectaba Sina. Erwin se permitió la tentación, esta vez, y subió las escaleras a su apartamento cargando una cesta rebosante de pan, y  un trozo de queso y un poco de mantequilla recién hecha de la lechería que le quedaba de paso.

El apartamento estaba todavía silencioso cuando regresó. Coloco cuidadosamente la cesta en la pequeña mesa de madera cerca de la estufa, y se mantuvo quieto, balanceándose en las puntas de los pies, escuchando. Cuando nada sucedió, al fin empezó a consternarse. Era posible que hubiera sido estúpido, al concederle algún grado de confianza a un muchacho que a todas vistas era un asesino y un criminal en serie. Más que posible, pensó, severo, mientras cruzaba la sala de estar; era muy probable. De seguro Levi se había escurrido por la ventana hacía su libertad.

 _Debí haberme fijado cuando salí,_ pensó Erwin. _Seguramente lo habría visto, un pequeño punto en la cima de ese muro._

Sin querer, una pequeña media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la imagen era algo cómica. Estaba aún sonriendo cuando quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, y sintió la expresión congelársele flojamente en el rostro.

Levi estaba sentado en la orilla del colchón, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda derecha, las manos recogidas juntas en el regazo. Se veía agitado pero alerta, y le dedico a Erwin una mirada interesada cuando éste apareció en la puerta. Algo de él parecía extraño, aparte del hecho de que siguiera ahí. Erwin miró hacia abajo.

Las esposas que Levi había tenido puestas estaban cuidadosamente tendidas en el colchón, junto a su muslo. Habían sido quebradas por la mitad.

“¿Vas a alimentarme tú?” dijo Levi, “¿O ya me puedo levantar?” Su tono no daba indicación de ningún resentimiento o ira, como si sólo coincidentemente hubiera decidido hacer precisamente lo que Erwin le había dicho que hiciera hace horas, en un ataque de mal genio. Levi parpadeó un par de veces, razonable y felino, y Erwin batalló el impulso de alejarse de él con alarma.

“Sí,” dijo. Eso fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar.

Levi asintió con la cabeza, como si fueran viejos amigos que se habían encontrado justo ahora por casualidad en una cena formal, y se puso de pie sin dificultad aparente. Erwin se apartó aturdido del camino, y el muchacho fue a la sala de estar como si esa fuera una situación perfectamente normal.

“Pensé que tendrías un lugar mejor que este,” comentó Levi. Erwin cerró la puerta, parpadeando.

“Bueno,” dijo Erwin. “El salario de un soldado no es muy impresionante.”

“Aparentemente, no.” Levi lo volteo a ver brevemente, y luego fue directo a la cesta con comida.

“¿Cómo- te sientes?” preguntó Erwin después de un momento. Levi no lo miraba. Se había sentado sobre la mesa en la que cabía entero, con las piernas arriba. Erwin lo habría encontrado adorable si no estuviera enfrascado en la insistente e histérica pregunta de cómo había logrado Levi romper las esposas de hierro sólido para liberarse. Había feas marcas amoratadas alrededor de las delgadas muñecas de Levi, en un lugar o dos, la piel se veía rasgada. Erwin fijó ahí su mirada mientras Levi sacaba media hogaza de pan de la cesta y la mordía sin más ceremonia.

“Bien,” dijo Levi, plácido y masticando. “No permanezco enfermo por mucho tiempo.” Tragó el bocado. “¿Te ves fresco, eh?”

“Hay unos baños públicos en esta calle. No me había bañado desde ayer temprano. Pensé que sería mejor si no apestaba tan mal."

Levi resopló, lo que parecía pasar como una risa en él. “Apestas porque hablas pura basura, más que nada”, dijo, y arranco otra concluyente mordida a la hogaza que se había apropiado.

 Erwin alzó los hombros, con un poco de impotencia. “¿Por qué no te fuiste?", preguntó.

Levi se quedo inmóvil.

“No era tan difícil,” continuó Erwin, avanzando hasta que quedo junto a la mesa. Levi lo miraba, sus pálidos ojos agudos bajo su frente ensombrecida. “La ventana ni siquiera estaba cerrada con cerrojo.”

El muchacho no contestó. Observó fijamente a Erwin, y entonces volteó a otro lado, arrancando otro mordisco de pan.

“Levi,” dijo Erwin en voz baja. “¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” Necesitaba saberlo, de forma súbita e imperiosa.

“Pensé,” dijo Levi, su voz un poco tensa, “en darte una oportunidad y ver si eres tan grandioso como hablas, o si estás lleno de mierda.” Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Erwin otra vez, parecía extrañamente enojado, como si Erwin hubiera cometido otro tropiezo del que ni siquiera se había percatado. “Hasta el momento, estás tan lleno de mierda que ni un millón de baños te quitarían el olor.”

“Yo no,” comenzó a decir Erwin, y hasta ahí llego antes de que Levi se le abalanzara encima Se medio agarró a una de las sillas de madera mientras caía, y esta retumbó contra el suelo mientras la rodilla de Levi se clavaba dolorosamente en su estómago; luego, una mano de Levi le aferró la muñeca, al mismo tiempo que la otra presionaba fuerte contra su tráquea.   

“Deja de hacer esto,” dijo Levi. Sonaba tranquilo, pero había un terrible, frustrado resplandor en sus ojos. “Joder, deja de pretender. Si eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, entonces no sólo me voy a ir. Voy a abrirte de la garganta a la verga y te voy a dejar a que te quejes de lo inconveniente que es estar desangrándote a muerte, ¿Quieres ser el tipo de hombre que entrena soldados? ¿Nunca en tu vida has visto un Titán, verdad? ¿No puedes sólo-”

La diatriba de Levi se detuvo con un sonido agudo de sorpresa cuando Erwin lo golpeó en la espalda con la rodilla, fuerte, y lo tomó de la mano, para jalarlo hacia arriba y hacia el costado. Se estiró en un movimiento tan fluido que no podía creer que era suyo, y agarró a Levi por el cabello, arrastrándolo hacia atrás otra vez, hasta que los hombros de Levi chocaron con su pecho y pudo rodear el cuerpo del muchacho con su brazo libre. 

“¿Y tú?,” gruño y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Levi, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás en un brutal ángulo. “¿Alguna vez has visto un Titán?”

“Para mí, todos son Titanes.” Levi estiró el cuello, en contra del agarre de Erwin, mirándolo de reojo. Estaba sonriendo, extraño y malévolo. “Especialmente tú, imbécil”

Su codo se enterró en las costillas de Erwin, quien lo dejó ir con un gruñido de dolor, haciéndose para atrás para evitar cualquiera que fuese el próximo ataque de Levi. Este nunca llegó. Levi se puso de pie y volvió a la mesa de un brinco, donde se agazapó, listo para atacar como lo había estado antes. Erwin permanecíó en el piso con el pecho adolorido.

“Deja de hacer eso,” dijo Levi en tono conversacional. Se dio la vuelta y revisó la cesta por un poco de queso.

“¿Qué deje- de hacer qué?, refunfuñó Erwin, levantado pero tambaleante. Estaba harto de leer entre líneas, de que le hablara como si hubiera una parte de la conversación que desconocía. “¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?”

Para su gran irritación, Levi sólo levanto los hombros. “No lo sé.”

“¿No sabes?

“No sé lo que sea, pero está mal.”

Erwin se sentía difuso, un poco mareado. Estiró una mano otra vez, como en un sueño, y su puño se encontró una vez más cerrándose alrededor del cabello de Levi; lo arrastro hacia adelante, sin espacio para hablar, jaló la cabeza del muchacho para atrás y se inclinó. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de Levi, atrapando la corta exhalación estrangulada en la punta de la lengua del muchacho, antes de que pudiera escapar. Besó a Levi y lo sintió reaccionar bajo él, moverse hacia él, enroscar sus puños en su cuidadosamente planchada camisa; sintió a Levi rugir en algún lugar profundo, donde habitaba el monstruo que era en realidad, y lo presionó contra la mesa, hasta que Levi quedó apoyado sobre la espalda; la cesta hecha a un lado, una de las manos del muchacho aún aferrada a la camisa, la otra tirada descuidadamente sobre su cabeza. La posición debía ser dolorosa. Erwin levanto la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y lo único que encontró en el rostro de Levi fue un raro y ensoñador tipo de confusión, como si Erwin le acabara de hablar en un idioma que no sabía que podía comprender. Estaba temblando – ambos lo estaban, notó Erwin, y dejo ir a Levi otra vez. 

Levi se mantuvo donde estaba, tumbado en su espalda, con la cara enrojecida y los ojos confusos.

“Tendrás que pensar en algo mejor que _ʻNo lo sé,’_ ” dijo Erwin, sorprendido por la calma en su voz. “En el futuro.”

“Oh,” dijo Levi, rodando su cabeza en dirección a Erwin. “Me esforzare en ello.”

“Bájate de la mesa.” Erwin sentía un raro optimismo. “Ve y siéntate en el sofá.”

Levi rodó hacía un lado y aterrizó en cuclillas como un gato. Se levantó y fue al sofá, donde se sentó, casi cortésmente, y miró a Erwin con una expresión ligeramente inquisitiva.

“Lo decía en serio, lo que dije antes,” explicó Erwin. “No quiero que mueras.” Respiró profundamente, tratando de centrarse, de concentrarse a pesar de la extraña y perturbadora bruma en su cabeza. “Si no encuentro manera de convencerte para que cooperes, quieren que sea yo mismo quien te mate.”

Por primera vez Levi parecía no tener una respuesta rápida. Ladeó su cabeza un poco, escuchando.

“Y yo no quiero hacer eso.” Erwin miro al piso, si estómago hecho un nudo, ahora. “Yo no – no tiene nada que ver con nada que -  nada de esto. No es justo.”

“¿Justo?” repitió Levi, suavemente.

“Que un hombre como yo pueda decidir lo que suceda con tu vida en un capricho.”

Levi permaneció en silencio por un momento.

“¿Y qué clase de hombre eres, entonces?” dijo finalmente. La intensidad estaba de vuelta en sus ojos, la extraña y predatoria curiosidad. Pero Erwin percibió algo más ahí, esta vez – algo misteriosamente gentil.  Sonrió ligeramente.

“No lo sé,” dijo. “Supongo que eso es lo que este pequeño ejercicio pretende descubrir. Pensé que lo sabía, pero estoy comenzando a sospechar que no estoy tan bien informado como creía que estaba.”

Esperaba que Levi expresara alguna forma de acuerdo, pero el chico sólo levantó los hombros, reclinándose un poco sobre el brazo de madera del sofá. “Ven,” dijo.

Erwin se detuvo un momento, pero luego caminó hacia él. Levi se alzó en rodillas, luego de pie, sobre el sofá; para quedar más alto que Erwin, lo que este encontró curiosamente encantador.

Sonrió. Levi alzó una ceja, y luego trató de alcanzar la garganta de Erwin con una mano, velozmente, pero sin la certeza de serpiente que había mostrado antes. Erwin sujetó su muñeca antes de que la mano de Levi llegara a tocarlo,  la hizo a un lado, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notar como los ojos lo Levi se suavizaban, su ceño fruncido se relajaba, y la extraña, ligera confusión aparecía en su expresión. Se veía casi como esperanza.

“Así está mejor,” Levi murmuró, y se hizo soltar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No puedes simplemente poner algo que te proteja y asumir que va a funcionar para siempre. Las cosas pasan. Se dañan. Se rompen. Nada es seguro, ningún lugar es seguro. No hay malla de seguridad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Bueno, siento que ya me estoy repitiendo un poco, pero como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por el cariño (en especial a aquellos que regresan cada vez con más interacción, me hacen el día con cada comentario :D
> 
> Algunas respuestas a preguntas que me han hecho:  
> \- Mi blog de Tumblr es persisting.tumblr.com, pueden seguirme allí si quieren, ¡no me molesta para nada!  
> \- También dibujo, mis trabajos los pueden encontrar en trash-cats.tumblr.com  
> \- La actriz que representa a la Capitana Hamlin en mi cabeza es la impecable Nichelle Nichols.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Notas de la traducción:  
> Sabemos que ha pasado más de un año desde la última actualización y nos disculpamos. No estamos seguras de poder traducir la obra completa, pero el propósito es dejar listo al menos el primer arco, que va hasta el capítulo 13. Este fue traducido por Yabanned.

“Creo que estás en un lío más grande del que piensas, Smith”. Rademaker estaba sentado sobre una de las barras de ejercicio al borde del campo de entrenamiento, con el equipo de su 3D-Gear amontonado cuidadosamente bajo él. Otro set descansaba cerca. Erwin lo miró de reojo, con cansancio. Había empezado a sentir los efectos de su falta de sueño no más llegar. “Embry está que estalla, ¿sabes?”

“Supuse que lo estaría”, dijo Erwin, aunque en realidad no lo había pensado mucho. Ya había sido suficientemente chocante llegar a las barracas con Levi y encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de todos sus compañeros, más aún después de la mañana que había tenido.

Durante todo el camino hacia allá, Erwin se había esforzado por quitar de su mente cualquier pensamiento sobre su encuentro con Levi en la mesa ― _y qué palabra más delicada es “encuentro” para lo que en realidad sucedió, Erwin Smith_ , pensó―tratando de recordarse lo que estaba en juego. No había actuado bajo la influencia de algún impulso sexual, estaba seguro. De hecho, sentía un extraño vacío con respecto al beso, tanto durante como después, como si alguien hubiese venido y cubierto el mundo con gasa.  
Tampoco estaba ahora enfocado en Levi como tal, de hecho, el chico se había reducido hasta ser una especie de ruido de fondo por un tiempo. Erwin había estado consciente de su presencia mientras él comía, se vestía y lavaba su cara en la palangana de la cocina, pero sin que los detalles de nada de eso le llegaran a interesar. Por su parte, Levi no había hecho nada para llamar la atención de Erwin otra vez. Lo había acompañado de forma solícita, sin causarle inconvenientes, aunque Erwin ya había entendido, a ese punto, que las ruidosas explosiones de ira no estaban dentro de los patrones normales de comportamiento de Levi. Había caminado en silencio al lado de Erwin, sin requerir esfuerzo alguno, con la cabeza en alto y alerta.

Todo esto le daba al percance que habían tenido cierta cualidad onírica. Si lo sumaba al misterio alarmante de las esposas rotas, habría sido fácil, pensó Erwin, pretender que se lo había soñado todo. Por descontado que besar otros hombres era lo suficientemente estrafalario para caber en el espectro de los sueños. Erwin sabía, por supuesto, que existía gente con esas inclinaciones y no les deseaba ningún mal, pero era una cosa muy diferente el hallarse a sí mismo traspasando los límites. Había algo magnético en Levi, eso era cierto, pero de qué naturaleza era algo mucho más difícil de saber. Erwin había escuchado muchos cuentos y canciones sobre el amor y el romance, pero ninguna de esas cosas se acercaba ni un poco a lo que sentía en ese momento.

 _Frustrado_ se acercaba más. _Controlado_ , tal vez. _Incierto. Incomodo. Furioso_ , incluso, teniendo en cuenta la impresión que Erwin tenía sobre que, a pesar de su pasividad, Levi le estaba haciendo algo. Algo planeado y deliberado. Actuar de forma amable y razonable con Levi solo había hecho empeorar a ese sentimiento. Salirse de quicio parecía tener mejores resultados, pero solo en cuanto al comportamiento de Levi. El control que este tenía sobre sí mismo, y al parecer sobre Erwin, parecía una cosa imparable e indestructible, tanto más frustrante cuando Erwin no podía identificar un comportamiento en particular que la evidenciara.

Cuando hubieron llegado a las barracas, el primero en acercarse fue Rademaker, para decirle con sigilo y cierta aprehensión que el Mariscal Embry había estado gritando la historia de la propuesta de Erwin a los cuatro vientos, con un tono de furia fatalista. “Le está diciendo a todo el mundo que el hijo de Egon perdió la cabeza”, dijo entonces, sonriéndole con cierto desdén a Erwin. “Tu padre se va a poner hecho una furia, si es que no lo está ya.”

Jonas Rademaker había entrado al servicio en el mismo grupo que Erwin, aunque era un año más joven. Habían mantenido una buena relación de camaradas desde el principio, aunque Rademaker parecía entender que, intrínsecamente, Erwin era de carácter solitario, y como tal no había intentado nunca avanzar hacia una verdadera amistad. Tras la graduación, se había empleado en el entrenamiento de reclutas, lo que parecía consistir en pasar el tiempo requerido por los altos mandos gritando a los recién llegados, para luego retirarse a la oficina compartida y dormir o jugar a las cartas todo el resto de la tarde. Erwin no le despreciaba por su rutina mediocre; a fin de cuentas, para la Policía Militar había muy poca necesidad de usar los 3D-Gear por esos días y a nadie parecía importarle si algún soldado podía realmente volar con ellos o no.  
“Estoy seguro de que recibiré una notificación en cualquier momento”, dijo Erwin y suspiró. “Incluso la Capitana piensa que me he vuelto loco.”

“¿Y es que no?”, dijo Rademaker, arqueando las cejas. “Sé que siempre has sido… ambicioso, pero siempre pensé que simplemente, tú sabes.” Se encogió de hombros. “Pensé que harías uso de tus encantos y que tales, labrando tu camino a la cima, en vez de forzar a un pedazo de basura de la calle a entrar al servicio para probar que tienes razón.”  
Erwin se demoró en contestarle. Miró al otro lado de la pista, donde una figura pequeña se perfilaba de pie bajo un enorme maniquí de Titán hecho de paja. El uniforme de recluta que la Capitana Hamlin había conseguido le quedaba razonablemente bien, por lo que, a primera vista, habría pasado por un soldado joven cualquiera. Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Levi se había alejado de Erwin sin decir una palabra y había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro, torre a torre, barra a barra, mirando todo con cierta solemnidad.

“¿Qué está haciendo?”, preguntó Rademaker, apretando las manos alrededor de la barra en la que estaba sentado. “Los asideros no se ven desde abajo, toca hacerse arriba.”  
“Creo que está examinando la pista.” Erwin lo observó con detenimiento. “Como cuando vas a participar en una competición de salto, ya sabes. Te llevas al caballo y miras con él todo lo que hay en el recorrido.”

Rademaker se rio. “Supongo que le iría mejor a caballo, sería más alto,” dijo. “Aunque dudo que llegara lejos de todas maneras. En serio, Smith ― ¿cuál es tu idea? Embry ni siquiera sabe exactamente qué es lo que quieres.”

“Algo tiene que cambiar,” dijo Erwin lentamente. “¿Por qué dos oficiales entrenados se cayeron del muro, cuando alguien que nunca ha tocado un 3D-Gear pudo escalarlo sin problema? ¿Qué es lo que hace diferente? Él me dijo que los soldados no entrenamos correctamente, y para ser sincero, he opinado lo mismo desde hace tiempo. Todo esto…” dijo, señalando todo el campo con la mano “… es para aprender cómo defendernos de los Titanes. Pero casi ninguno de nosotros los ha visto, y por supuesto…” 

“… la realidad no es lo mismo que el papel,” complementó Rademaker, negando con la cabeza. “Claro, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué esperabas? Apenas si hay justificación para que la Policía Militar se entrene para enfrentar Titanes, Smith. Nunca vamos a ver uno, los muros son impenetrables. Ni siquiera pueden ser escalados. Es decir, no dudo que sería buena idea estar preparados por si pasa algo, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo en realidad? ¿Piensas que deberían mandar Patrullas de Reconocimiento más allá del muro para capturar algunos Titanes pequeños con los que podamos practicar? Esa gente a duras penas puede mantener a un comandante con vida, no tiene sentido esperar algo así de ellos.”

“Oí que alguien en la Universidad de Grace tiene algunas ideas con respecto a la experimentación en Titanes.” Erwin mantuvo el gesto lo más serio que pudo mientras Rademaker lo miraba con la boca abierta. “Hubo algo de revuelo con respecto a su propuesta hace unos meses, creo.”

“Porque la tipa estaba loca,” replicó Rademaker. “es una huérfana de poca monta que está en la universidad por una beca y piensa que la Policía Militar debería estar posicionada en todos los muros y equipada con, ¿qué fue lo que dijo, redes de seguridad? ¿Arpones amarrados con cuerdas? ¿Y dijo algo sobre feromonas de Titán? ¡Escuché que el consejo de la universidad la quería procesar por hereje!”

Erwin se encogió de hombros. “Solo dije que oí hablar de ello”, respondió, sin darle importancia. “En todo caso, es un asunto periférico. Lo que quiero decir es que, si hay una mejor manera de hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo, creo que la puedo encontrar, y pienso que Levi es un excelente candidato para probar nuevas formas de lucha. Pretendo darle instrucción, sí, pero creo que su aporte va a ser tanto o más valioso que el mío.” Erwin de hecho sentía, a pesar de la dolorosa sensación de tensión en el fondo del estómago, la cual parecía haber llegado para quedarse, que Levi sería capaz.

“Eso es tener mucha fe en una persona.” Rademaker miró de nuevo hacia el campo. Levi se acercaba, tomándose su tiempo. “Especialmente en alguien como él.”

“Él tiene mucho más que perder,” dijo Erwin, “al confiar en mí.” Eso era muy cierto, incluso si odiaba admitirlo. “Me gustaría darle una oportunidad.”

“Es tu cuello en la soga,” masculló Rademaker y saltó con facilidad de la barra. “Levi,” llamó, “¿Qué opinas?”

Levi lo miró mientras se acercaba, sacudiéndose suavemente las manos. “Es muy pequeño,” contestó. “La pista. ¿Y no debería ser más alto todo?”

“Probablemente,” coincidió Rademaker de buen humor. “Aunque así sigue siendo lo más alto que llegaremos, excepto por las marchas ceremoniales sobre el muro durante los desfiles, las inspecciones y demás. ¿Quieres probar un 3D-Gear, practicar un poco el equilibrio sobre el arnés?”

“No todavía.” Levi miró a Erwin. “Quiero ver qué tan lejos puedo llegar.”

“¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar?”, respondió Rademaker, pero Erwin ya sabía qué esperar.

Levi no aguardó a que le dijeran nada más. Se centró bajo la barra en la que se había estado balanceando Rademaker, brincó, la cogió y se subió a ella sin esfuerzo aparente. Se levantó y caminó por la barra, un pie detrás del otro, hasta que llegó al límite y saltó. Aterrizó en el borde del alto muro de piedra que estaba justo al lado de las barras y se impulsó con ambas manos, pateando el muro hasta pararse sobre el tope del muro y correr al siguiente obstáculo. Pasó la cima del almenaje improvisado de un solo salto y aterrizó como un gato al otro lado, solo pausando un momento para equilibrarse antes de correr de nuevo.

“Santo Cielo,” musitó Rademaker, observando con una leve sonrisa de admiración en la cara. “¿Dónde crees que aprendió a hacer todo eso?”

Erwin no respondió. Miraba a Levi. Cada vistazo del rostro del chico que alcanzaba a captar no le decía nada, pues tenía apenas una expresión de intensidad distanciada, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. La habilidad acrobática de la que apenas había dado indicios estaba totalmente expuesta, ahora que Levi corría, saltaba y rodaba sobre los obstáculos que habían sido diseñados para soldados entrenados y equipados con un 3D-Gear. Se tropezó algunas veces y estuvo a punto de caer en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre se levantó y prosiguió, avanzando por una espiral cada vez más estrecha.

“Va a ir por el Titán,” dijo Rademaker, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima también. Erwin sintió otro retortijón de ansiedad ―el salto entre la plataforma y el maniquí del Titán era mucho más largo que cualquiera de los otros, con la idea de darle al recluta espacio para maniobrar.

Levi no se detuvo. Alcanzó el borde de la plataforma, saltó y no alcanzó a agarrarse del brazo del Titán.

“Mierda,” siseó Erwin por lo bajo al ver que Levi caía alrededor de ocho metros hacia la arena. Aterrizó, en parte sobre las nalgas y en parte sobre la espalda, y rodó hacia un lado hasta quedar precariamente agachado a los pies del Titán. Los miró tras un momento.

“Intentemos con el equipo,” pidió.

Le fue peor con el 3D-Gear, pero eso no pareció molestarle. En vez de ello, pareció considerar el armatoste más como un estorbo que como una ayuda. “Se siente restrictivo,” se quejó, agazapado sobre uno de los muros con las correas del 3D-Gear hundiéndose en sus piernas. “¿No pueden aprender a hacer nada sin una malla de seguridad, ustedes?”  
“Supongo que no,” contestó Erwin desde abajo. Levi estaba abordando la pista a menor velocidad; había insistido en que no necesitaba acostumbrarse al balance del arnés, y parecía estar en lo correcto. Erwin caminaba por los obstáculos a la par de él, tratando de no recordar sus observaciones con respecto a caminar una pista de salto con el caballo antes de intentarla. “No parece que sean de mucha necesidad, la mayor parte del tiempo.”

“Apuesto a que la Patrulla de Reconocimiento no está de acuerdo,” dijo Levi, ajustando los pantalones mientras fruncía el ceño. Estiró una pierna y luego la otra. “La verdad no sé cómo hacer el salto del Titán.”

“Tienes que confiar en tu equipo,” dijo Erwin. “Aceptar que no te vas a caer.”

“Podría carme igual.”

“No, el 3D-Gear te va a sostener de seguro, si lo disparas correctamente.”

Levi se burló. “Y el equipo es totalmente confiable, ¿no? ¿Nunca se rompe? ¿Siempre dispara bien? ¿No se le acaba el gas? Nada es confiable el cien por ciento de las veces.”  
“Los Muros sí, por lo menos.” Erwin sonrió un poco. ¿No podemos creen en ello?”

“No,” dijo Levi, “Y te voy a decir por qué.” 

Levi saltó en frente de Erwin y se enderezó. Luego, palmeó el pedazo de muro en el que había estado parado. “Piensas que escalé el muro Sina gracias a una combinación de talento y un milagro, ¿no es verdad?” La expresión de Levi decía claramente lo que opinaba acerca de que alguien considerara milagrosa cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.  
“¿Sí?” dijo Erwin, en un tono menos natural del que hubiese querido, pues la vergüenza era roja y visible en su cara. “Supongo que sí.”

Levi golpeó el muro de nuevo. “Confías en que el muro Sina es perfecto, pero no lo es. Míralo.” Señaló. Había una pequeña muesca en la roca, manchada de blanco por el paso de muchas botas. “Y aquí,” Una ligera grieta en la piedra, lo suficientemente amplia para que cupiera un dedo, tal vez. Levi miró a Erwin. “Así se ve Sina de cerca.”  
Erwin frunció el ceño. “Asumo que ha sufrido algo de desgaste, claro, pero…”

“Más que un poco. Ustedes a duras penas lo miran desde la distancia, malditos perezosos. De cerca, está lleno de muescas y agujeros y grietas por todas partes. Sí, salté de un techo para empezar y por eso llegué tan alto en el muro, pero escalé el Sina porque sé escalar y no me da miedo caerme, no porque sepa un truco ni nada. Cualquiera podría hacerlo, si tuviera los cojones.”

Erwin sintió un escalofrío. “¿Cualquier persona?”

Levi se encogió de hombros. “Cualquiera con un equilibrio decente.”

La verdad en sus palabras empezó a calar en Erwin. Claro, había solados patrullando el muro Sina, pero eran tan despreocupados como el resto de la guarnición detrás de él, totalmente seguros de que ningún Titán podría nunca franquear la muralla. Erwin dudaba que miraran la superficie del muro por más de un segundo cuando subían o bajaban de él. Los reclutas permanecían más tiempo en los muros para practicar, pero básicamente todos los nuevos estaban localizados en Rose y Maria. Erwin se preguntó si esos muros estaban mostrando tantos signos de maltrato también.

“Alguien debería saber,” dijo.

“La verdad dudo que les importe una mierda,” contestó Levi.

“Debería,” replicó Erwin con un poco de rabia, y para su sorpresa, Levi asintió.

“Sí,” dijo, “pero lo cierto es que no, y por eso no confío en la mierda que dicen o en estos equipos. No puedes simplemente poner algo que te proteja y asumir que va a funcionar para siempre. Las cosas pasan. Se dañan. Se rompen. Nada es seguro, ningún lugar es seguro. No hay malla de seguridad.”  
Erwin retiró la vista. Rademaker había recibido algo hacía rato y había desaparecido en las barracas, dejándolos solos.

“Confía en ti mismo, entonces,” dijo finalmente. “Confía en que, incluso si fallas y caes, te vas a poder levantar. Que incluso si no lo logras la primera vez, tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Supongo que es lo que yo haría.”

“¿Supones?” repitió Levi, ladeando un poco la cabeza. “¿Es por eso que eres así?”

Erwin lo miró con suspicacia. “¿Así cómo?

“¿Un cabroncillo sumiso que piensa que puede mantenerse a salvo a punta de no comprometerse con nada?” Había mala intención en sus palabras, claro, y los ojos pálidos de Levi eran más agudos de lo normal, con ese aspecto cazador de nuevo. Erwin luchó un momento con su indignación, estuvo a punto de perder el control antes de componerse.  
“Me he comprometido contigo, al menos,” dijo, con los dientes apretados. “¿No lo crees?”

Levi se rio. “No,” respondió.

“Entonces, ¿cuál es tu idea de compromiso, Élie?” replicó Erwin, poniendo un fuerte énfasis en el nombre a propósito. Levi se puso rígido, con algo parecido al odio asomándose en sus ojos.

“Eres patético, imbécil,” dijo con una voz calma que no encajaba con el aspecto de su rostro. “Conseguiste un poco de palanca y nunca te esforzaste por ir más allá.” Levi abrió los brazos, el equipo colgado en sus caderas soltó un quejido. “Felicitaciones. Tienes mi vida en tus manos y puedes llamarme por un nombre que odio todas las veces que te de la puta gana. Bien por ti. Estás al mismo nivel que todo el resto de hijos de puta que dices que odias tanto, la única diferencia entre tú y el idiota de Embry es que al menos él está cabreado porque maté a un poco de gente.”

Erwin abrió la boca para responder, pero no tenía palabras. Sintió la desagradable sensación fría que solía preceder las náuseas.  
“Levi,” musitó con la voz un poco ronca. “Lo siento.”

Levi retrocedió, visiblemente impactado. Erwin sintió la necesidad de alcanzarlo y tocar ese cabello negro y desordenado, la urgencia de tranquilizarlo, pero la tensión en los hombros del chico era tan visible como los dientes de un perro acorralado. “Lo digo de verdad,” dijo. “Lo siento. No quiero ser cruel contigo.”

“No me importa si eres cruel,” contestó Levi entre dientes y retiró la mirada. “Ese no… no es el punto.”

“No sabes cuál es el punto,” dijo Erwin con delicadeza. Levi sacudió la cabeza, sin animarse a mirarlo todavía. “Vale, está bien. Supongo que tendré que pensarlo un poco por mi cuenta.

“Deja de suponer,” dijo Levi, mirándolo brevemente. “Solo _hazlo_.”

Erwin sonrió a medias, pero percibió de soslayo un movimiento que lo previno de decir nada más. Rademaker le hacía gestos desesperados desde el borde de la pista. “Espera aquí,” le dijo a Levi. “ya vuelvo.”

“Tienes que irte ya o prepararte para sufrir un rato,” dijo Rademaker cuando Erwin llegó frente a él. Tenía un dejo salvaje en los ojos. “Tu padre está aquí y quiere verte.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenía la impresión de que Levi podía enfrentar sin miedo cualquiera de los horrores del mundo, mientras supiera que alguien lo respaldaba. Que alguien lo guiaba. Con tal armadura, nadie podría detenerlo. Sin ella, no tendría siquiera la oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traducción:  
> Ha sido mes y medio y Yabanned me ha de querer ahorcar porque le dije “una semana” y luego como un mes después me dijo que si terminaba ella de traducir el capítulo y yo le dije “dame chance, me apuro” y miren, mes y medio.
> 
> Nota de autor:  
> Hola chicos! Perdón por la repentina pausa en los updates! Hice un espontaneo viaje fuera de la ciudad con unos amigos que no veo muy seguido. (por cierto, una de ellas recientemente publicó un gran libro— si les gusta la magia y música y soldados y chicos medio desnudos enamorándose de dichos soldados, es para ustedes.) pero ya regresé, y los updates se reanudarán con normalidad! Este capítulo es un poco más largo para compensar por la espera. :) gracias nuevamente por sus amables comentarios y recs y eso!

Erwin ya había marchado a lo largo de casi todo el pasadizo del extremo este de las barracas antes de que Levi lo alcanzara; podía escuchar el ligeramente más rápido ruido que hacían las botas del muchacho contra el piso de piedra mientras calculaba el ritmo para seguirle el paso. Por un momento quiso decirle a Levi que regresara al campo de entrenamiento y lo esperara ahí hasta que Erwin terminara de ser regañado y posiblemente desheredado, pero no lo hizo. Otros soldados se paseaban por ahí y por allá, atendiendo sus propios asuntos, y Erwin no tenía interés en armar una escena, especialmente porque, de todas formas, una prometía desenvolverse pronto, fuera de su control. Sentía algo muy extraño mientras trataba de armarse de valor para lo que venía.

No era miedo. Su madre, Iseult, le había dicho una y otra vez que ella estaba muy segura que Erwin había nacido sin miedo, al menos por sí mismo. De niño había escalado las torres del palacio, comido todo tipo de insectos extraños que pudiera encontrar en el jardín, y había comenzado sus lecciones para montar en el fiel caballo de tiro del jefe de cocina, una bestia con una alzada de 18 manos, cuando apenas tenía 6 años de edad. Erwin y el miedo no se topaban con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacían, eran encuentros tranquilos y cordiales.

Tampoco era ansiedad, aunque la urgencia en ello se sentía similar. Escuchó los pasos seguros de Levi a su espalda, el suave sonido de metal golpeándose, familiar desde hacía mucho, que hace un set completo del Equipo 3D cuando el usuario se mueve, y la imagen de una fiel bestia se escurrió en su mente otra vez, sin ser invitada. Momentos antes el muchacho había estado furioso con él, pero de todas formas lo había seguido cuando se hizo claro que Erwin estaba esperando algún grado de aflicción.

“Levi”, dijo, percibiendo su atención en él. “Pase lo que pase, no estás obligado a responderle a nadie que no sea yo, aquí. ¿Endientes?”

“Claro”, dijo Levi; no sonaba falto de aliento en absoluto, aunque debía haber trotado un poco para alcanzarlo. Erwin volteó a medias y le echó un vistazo, Levi lo vio a los ojos. Sus cejas oscuras estaban fruncidas, en algún punto entre consternación y algo que podía ser preocupación.

“Bien”. En cuanto pronunció la palabra, Erwin entendió abruptamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Era enojo.

_Cómo se atreve,_ pensó, ojos fijos al frente. _Cómo se atreve a regañarme en frente de todos en las barracas. No tiene derecho._

Dobló en una esquina del pasadizo, hacia uno de los espacios abiertos para reuniones. Egon estaba viendo hacia la entrada, alto y pálido e imponente en sus ropas finas, su expresión fría y furiosa mientras hablaba rápido y en voz baja con otro hombre que estaba de espaldas. Sus palabras frenaron a media oración en el momento que Erwin estuvo a la vista, y sus ojos se fijaron en su hijo como los de una serpiente cazadora.

“Vaya”, dijo, sin levantar la voz. “Veo que lo que el Comandante me estaba diciendo es verdad”.

“Mis disculpas, Teniente Smith”, dijo el otro hombre, volteando para verlo de frente, con una sonrisa leve y arrepentida. “No era mi intención causarle algún problema. De hecho, tampoco era informarle a Lord Smith de esta reciente conmoción, en lo absoluto”.

Erwin mantuvo su expresión tranquila gracias a su fuerza de voluntad. El otro hombre estaba tan calvo como un huevo, con marcadas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y boca, y portaba un pulcro bigote blanqueado por la edad.

“Comandante Pixis”, dijo y efectuó apresuradamente un saludo. Desde su reclutamiento, sólo se había encontrado con el Comandante de la Guarnición de la Muralla en pocas ocasiones, pero casi todos lo conocían de vista. Parecía que estaba en todas partes, al mismo tiempo, en cada distrito; tenía amigos en puestos tanto altos, como bajos, y según todos los reportes, los valoraba por igual. La mayoría lo consideraba un excéntrico, pero la Capitana Hamlin siempre hablaba de él con alta y personal estima, y en lo que concernía a Erwin, sus opiniones eran de mayor peso que aquellas de los nobles. Por supuesto que Pixis sería conocido de Egon Smith – Egon apoyaba vocal y monetariamente a las fuerzas militares, y mantenía lazos estrechos con cualquier mandamás de excepcional estatus– pero Erwin estaba bastante seguro que Pixis guardaría silencio sobre las recientes acciones de Erwin. Detrás de él escuchó un vago murmullo, como si Levi hubiera leído su mente, y hubiera decidido que este nuevo acontecimiento era sorprendentemente interesante.

“En descanso”, dijo Pixis, agitando ligeramente una mano. “Sólo vine con Egon porque estábamos justo en medio de una conversación cuando decidió salir corriendo”. Inclinó su cabeza un poco, sus ojos agudos mirando más allá de Erwin. “Ah, hola. Tú debes ser el hombre del momento”.

No se escuchó respuesta detrás suyo y Erwin no miró para ver cuál fue la reacción de Levi. Egon lo seguía viendo fijamente.

“Me gustaría que me explicaras tus acciones, Erwin”, dijo. “Me imagino que hay una muy buena razón para esto- esto”. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano en dirección de Erwin y Levi. “Eres un muchacho inteligente, de eso estoy consciente, así que estoy seguro que es una historia interesante e impresionante”.

“Señor”, Erwin dijo, viéndolo a los ojos. “Supongo que así es”.

“Supones”. Egon sonrió escasamente, apretando los labios como si el filo de un cuchillo hubiera reemplazado su boca. “No sé qué tipo de gente ‘supones’ que conforma la familia Smith, pero puedo asegurarte que no somos una familia de cuentacuentos y menos una de heréticos.”

“¿Heréticos, señor?”, Erwin podía escuchar la irritante razonabilidad en su propia voz y sintió una inconfundible punzada de petulante satisfacción. El color que empezaba a aparecer en las mejillas de Egon era uno de los primeros signos de Erwin había visto alguna vez de su padre perdiendo realmente la compostura. “Lo siento, pero creo que no comprendo”.

Y, en efecto, Egon se erizó, ligera pero visiblemente. “¿Estás tratando de avergonzarme?”, demandó, dando un paso adelante. “¿Es esto alguna rebelión adolescente latente que te has guardado todo este tiempo?, ¿qué, en el nombre del Cielo, te poseyó a- a apropiarte de esta- criatura en contra de los deseos de tanto el ejército, como de la misma sociedad?”

“Usted mismo dijo que ese juicio era una burla, señor”, dijo Erwin. “Y estoy de acuerdo con usted”.

“Estas de acuerdo con-” Egon se detuvo e inhaló, controlando el volumen de su voz con obvio esfuerzo. “Tuerces mis palabras”.

“No”. Erwin negó con la cabeza suavemente, pero no apartó la mirada de su padre. “Usted opinó que se le debió haber concedido un juicio justo, y esto es lo que yo considero justo”.

“¡Tú no eres la ley!” Egon rugió, su voz resonando súbitamente en la roca. Algunos oficiales que miraban boquiabiertos en la cercanía decidieron que había algo mucho más interesante que hacer en el campo de entrenamiento y se escabulleron. Erwin dio un paso atrás sin querer y se encontró hombro a hombro con Levi, quien no se había movido.

Egon avanzó como una tormenta, y antes de que Erwin pudiera comprender la acción, agarró a Levi por el mentón, casi arrastrándolo hacia adelante, jalando su cabeza hacia arriba en un doloroso ángulo. El Equipo que portaba hizo un ruido estrepitoso. Levi hizo un pequeño gruñido de sorpresa, empezó a levantar las manos para defenderse, pero luego las dejó caer con impotencia. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero estaba quieto, terriblemente quieto.

“¿Es que no reconoces un herético cuando lo ves, Erwin?”, dijo Egon, agitando a Levi con violencia. “¡Míralo! ¿Qué no es obvio lo que es?”

“Padre,” comenzó a decir Erwin, y Egon jaló nuevamente a Levi, haciéndolo voltear completamente hasta que estuvo de frente con Erwin. Sus dedos se enterraban cruelmente en la mandíbula y garganta de Levi, pero el muchacho no trató de soltarse, aunque Erwin podía ver la ira en sus ojos y en la forma en que se abrían sus fosas nasales.

“Míralo”, repitió Egon, en una voz siseante. “¿Acaso te parece un ser humano recto y temeroso de Dios? ¡Es un desdichado Místico! ¡Uno de los Heréticos Errantes! ¡Un saltamuros!”

Erwin conocía esas palabras, y a lo que se referían. Todo el mundo sabía. Incluso en una sociedad organizada como la suya, incluso detrás de la seguridad de las Murallas y en el cálido resplandor de Dios y certidumbre, había forasteros y marginados. Se decía que habían llegado sólo unos cuantos años después de que erigieran las Murallas, desde algún lugar en el exterior, en el mundo abandonado, trayendo magias profanas y tradiciones que desafiaban a Dios, que habían acarreado con ellos enfermedades tanto de cuerpo, como de espíritu. La mayoría del pueblo Místico vivía en grupos cercanos de pequeños vecindarios, usualmente empujados contra de la Muralla más cercana, para evitar que se mezclaran con la gente normal. Al principio, se decía, habían hablado de viajes fuera de las Murallas, de lejanas e imposibles civilizaciones que habían rechazado el regalo divino que había impuesto protección física, pero unas cuantas décadas de civilización a manos de la Iglesia Murista los habían convencido del valor del silencio. Erwin no tenía más concepto de ellos más allá de eso. Nunca lo había necesitado. Lo único que necesitaba saber era lo suficiente para saber que eran diferentes, y que debían mantenerse alejados de las vidas civilizadas como la suya.

“Un Místico”, repitió y lanzó una mirada a Pixis, quien le devolvió una mirada de perfecta indiferencia. No habría ayuda desde ese flanco, ni en forma de una explicación ni para liberar a Levi de la transgresión a la autonomía de su propio cuerpo que Egon mantenía arrogantemente sobre él.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de Levi. El muchacho estaba ahora completamente pálido, respirando con fuerza por la nariz, su piel enrojecida donde Egon lo estaba agarrando. Había algo de súplica en su expresión, algo furioso y lleno de repulsión- no un grito de auxilio, ni incluso un llamado por comprensión.

Erwin pensó que sabía.

_No te lo has ganado_ , escuchó otra vez, un eco persistente del último día y medio, pero esta vez agregó algo más, algo igual de furioso, igual de herido.

_Pero inténtalo. Inténtalo. Inténtalo por una vez en tu estúpida, fácil vida. Ponte a la altura. Ponte a mi altura._

Tranquilamente tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Egon y la torció fluidamente hacia un lado. Su padre hizo un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado, y que sospechaba que nunca volvería a escuchar- un sonido de dolor y estupefacción.

“Levi”, dijo Erwin. “Ven y párate atrás de mí otra vez, por favor”.

Levi bajo su cabeza, despacio, y se alejó de Egon sin mirar atrás. Erwin mantuvo agarrado el brazo de Egon, incluso mientras su padre volteaba hacía arriba para verlo, su rostro contorsionado con incredulidad e ira. Alcanzo a ver brevemente al Comandante Pixis, parado a un lado, observándolos con una vaga expresión meditativa.

“¿Cómo te atreves-” comenzó Egon, pero Erwin alzó la voz sobre la protesta de su padre, la autoridad que otorga la certeza inundándolo.

“No”, dijo. “Entiendo que le conmociona esta decisión que he tomado, Padre. Sospechaba que lo haría. Si así lo desea, podemos discutir en privado los detalles que implica, con voces razonables y civilizadas. Sin embargo, ahora poseo una responsabilidad con y por Levi. Sus crímenes de acción son también mi responsabilidad, y es por ello que he jurado-” su voz se elevó nuevamente, esta vez por proyección y no por volumen, “-que acabaré su vida con mis propias manos si me falla. Y, es por ello, que no puedes tocarlo”.

Lo soltó.

Egon se tambaleó hacia atrás una vez más, momentáneamente desbalanceado, y trató de bravuconear su camino de vuelta a una posición de dignidad y autoridad. Erwin lo miró serenamente, pensando por primera vez en la vida lo interesante que era que, a tan sólo 25 años de edad, era varias pulgadas más alto que su padre, y, desde luego, además poseía una complexión más fuerte.

Volteó y le sonrió a Pixis, cordialmente. “No hay necesidad de disculparse, Comandante”, dijo. “La situación está perfectamente controlada”. 

Pixis asintió con la cabeza, como si el incidente no hubiera sido más que una breve discusión filosófica. “Claramente”, dijo y miró a Levi otra vez. “Es Levi, ¿verdad? No ‘Rivaille’”.

“Sí, señor”, dijo Levi, sin resistencia.

Pixis sonrió, y entonces dijo algo en un idioma que Erwin jamás había escuchado antes, algo vibrante y gutural, pero extrañamente elegante. Erwin miro a Levi. El muchacho tenía la boca abierta en aparente anonadamiento. Tras un momento, sin embargo, alzó la cabeza y contestó, una palabra o dos que sonaban similares. Pixis asintió otra vez, su pregunta obviamente respuesta.

“Bueno”, dijo. “Está bien. ¿Me han dicho que ustedes dos nos mostrarán los resultados de su trabajo en equipo al terminar la semana?”

“Sí, señor”, respondió Erwin. “Levi tiene varias buenas ideas respecto a un mejor uso de nuestro Equipo y el tiempo de nuestro entrenamiento de combate”.

“Así que las tiene, eh”. Pixis sonaba genuinamente complacido. “Me da gusto escucharlo. Ya era tiempo que alguien tratara de sacudir las cosas un poco. Smith, ¿de casualidad no has considerado ser reasignado a la Legión de Reconocimiento? Me parece que esos pobres bastardos podrían utilizar nuevas ideas más que nadie”.

“Ridículo”, dijo Egon. Su voz sonaba un poco brusca, pero lucia desmoralizado, ahora, inseguro. “Absolutamente ridículo. Este entero ejercicio es una pérdida de tiempo y recursos- de mi propio dinero, de hecho”. Parecía que algo de fuego había regresado a él, y volvió a concentrarse en Erwin.

“Tu madre es una mujer decente”, dijo. “A pesar del estatus en el que nació. Estaría apenada por este comportamiento. Yo estoy apenado. Y no quiero tener más que ver con esto”. Se irguió nuevamente. “A partir de este momento me lavo las manos respecto a ti. Has dejado de ser mi hijo. Nunca debiste serlo en primer lugar. No seguiré siendo responsable de tu escandaloso comportamiento, ni seré avergonzado por tus- asociaciones mancilladas”.

Antes de que Erwin pudiera armar una respuesta, Levi comentó abruptamente.

“¿Saben qué es vergonzoso?”, dijo. “Un hombre que obviamente no tiene problemas cometiendo adulterio dando sermones sobre decoro y comportamientos escandalosos”.

“Tiene razón”, murmuró Erwin. “No creo que estés en posición de juzgar sobre estas cosas. A pesar del estatus con el que naciste”.

Egon cerró la boca de golpe. Puntos pálidos habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, y las líneas a los lados de su boca estaban pronunciadamente marcadas por la tensión en su rostro. Miró a Pixis casi frenético, y entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó furioso. Oficiales de la Policía Militar que se encontraban descansando se vieron forzados a quitarse de su camino mientras se marchaba.

Erwin se sentía un poco aturdido. “Eso, supongo, es todo”, dijo e inclinó la cabeza hacia Pixis. “Me disculpo por la escena, señor. No tenía intención de… de… bueno”. Sonrió, débilmente. “De nada de eso”.

“Tampoco Egon, me parece”, dijo Pixis. Había enganchado sus pulgares el cinturón de su uniforme y mantenía la mirada fija al lugar por donde Egon se había ido. “Una lástima. Probablemente votará por que Levi muera sin importar qué tan buenos resultados den. Tiene el derecho a hacerlo como un patrocinador, por supuesto”.

Levi soltó un resoplido, sin que le afectara en absoluto la posibilidad. “Pase lo que me pase”, dijo, “no cambiará el hecho de que es patético pedazo de mierda”.

“No es su decisión”, dijo Erwin “Ya nada relacionado conmigo lo es”. Se sentía un poco vacío, al decirlo. “Espero que no busque que me cambie el nombre. Sería un completo fastidio”.

“Smith es bastante común”, dijo Pixis. Se enderezó y luego inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de ver el sol por el pasillo. “Ah, debe ser medio día. Debo partir”. Se volteó un poco y extendió su mano a Levi, quien la tomó. “Espero escuchar tus ideas”, le dijo. “No duden en decirme si requieren algo”.

“Por supuesto, señor”, dijo Erwin. “Y- le agradezco mucho su confianza”.

“Me gusta apostar un poco, de vez en cuando”. Pixis sonrió ampliamente y pasó entre ellos. “Buena suerte”, agregó por encima de su hombro.

 

***

 

“¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?”, preguntó Erwin, titubeando.

Habían regresado al apartamento de Erwin inmediatamente después que de su padre lo desheredara; las ganas de seguir trabajando habían abandonado completamente a Erwin, y parecía que habían abandonado a Levi también. El muchacho se había posado en el respaldo del sofá de la sala de estar, con los hombros caídos, como derrotado, de una forma poco familiar. Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Erwin. Tenía marcas rojizas en el mentón y la parte superior de la garganta, apenas solidificándose en moretones.

“Me preguntó qué era mi familia”. Hizo una pausa. “Hay diferentes tipos de… nosotros”.

Erwin titubeo otra vez, y luego se sentó en el lado opuesto del sofá, viéndolo. Levi miró hacia otro lado, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor del borde del respaldo.

“¿Qué le contestaste?”

“ _Ashkenazí_ ”. La mirada de Levi estaba en la ventana, y la muralla más allá de ella. “Así es como nos llamamos. Solíamos vivir en la Esquina Norte, pegados al otro lado de Sina”.

“Eres del otro lado”.

“Sí”.

“¿Atravesaste escalando?”

Levi volteó a Erwin y, para su sorpresa, sonrió un poco, genuinamente. “Supongo que crees que soy realmente asombroso”, dijo. “No hay Muralla que me detenga”.

Erwin le devolvió la sonrisa. “Así es”, dijo. Levi negó agitando la cabeza.

“No la escalé”, dijo. “Caminé por varios barrios y me escondí en un ferry que atraviesa la puerta de Sina”.

“¿Por qué te fuiste?”

Levi calló por un largo tiempo, y luego su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana.

“Hubo una plaga,” dijo finalmente, apoyando su mentón en una mano y apoyando su codo en una rodilla. “No recuerdo qué edad tenía. Ya sabía caminar. Todo el mundo se enfermó. Yo me recuperé. Mis padres y hermanas no. Casi nadie más lo hizo, y quienes sí se fueron. Eventualmente el ejército decidió quemar toda la villa para evitar que la enfermedad llegara a todos los demás”. Sus esbeltos hombros se movieron en un gesto de desdén. “Hui. No quería morir”.

Erwin se recargó en el brazo de sofá, observándolo. Quería tocarlo, entonces, y no tan egoísta como antes— quería traspasar aquel frío exterior y ofrecer aliento, consolarlo con que su huida no había sido en vano. Una parte de Erwin creía que el muchacho tampoco lo rechazaría, que algo en su solitaria existencia ansiaba por contacto, aunque fuera sólo una persona, alguien que supiera quién y qué era y lo aceptara. Tenía la impresión de que Levi podía enfrentar sin miedo cualquiera de los horrores del mundo, mientras supiera que alguien lo respaldaba. Que alguien lo guiaba. Con tal armadura, nadie podría detenerlo. Sin ella, no tendría siquiera la oportunidad.

Se acercó, hasta que su hombro chocó con la rodilla del muchacho, y se estiró para tomar una de las manos de Levi con la suya.

“Yo no… no sé todo”, dijo, despacio. “Sobre ti, o de dónde vienes— o incluso… incluso cómo eres. Pero me gustaría entenderte”.

Levi miró hacia abajo a sus manos unidas, y entonces inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo.

“Entiende”, dijo tranquilamente, “que le hubiera roto el brazo si no hubiera creído que harías algo al respecto”. La serena violencia en su voz casi hizo estremecer a Erwin, y no precisamente con malestar. “Y no me importaba lo que me fuera a costar”.

“Sí”. Erwin entendió.

“Bien”. Levi jaló su mano para soltarse, pero no la retiró completamente. Miró a Erwin desde arriba, luciendo un poco desconcertado, ahora. “¿Por qué le dijiste ‘si me falla’?”

Erwin frunció el ceño. “¿Cuándo?”

“Dijiste que tú acabarás mi vida si te fallo”. Levi lo estaba mirando de esa manera otra vez, serio y buscando algo en él. “No ellos. Se supone que son ellos quienes deciden si pasó o no, ¿verdad? Pero dijiste ‘si _me_ falla’”.

_He jurado que acabaré su vida con mis propias manos si me falla._

Erwin enderezó los hombros ligeramente. “Lo dije como lo pienso”, respondió. “No me importan sus juicios. Tienen miedo, son de mente cerrada, flojos y satisfechos de sí mismos. Tal vez decidan que debes morir sin importar qué pase. Pero no estoy haciendo esto por ellos. Tú vida no les pertenece”.

“¿Y a quién le pertenece?”, murmuró Levi, bajando la cabeza. Lucía extrañamente curioso.

Erwin sintió la respuesta emerger, dos palabras decisivas en el dorso de la lengua, una de ellas se sentía tan afilada y certera como el corte que deja una navaja en la piel.

_No es un animal_ , escuchó decir su propia voz, una memoria de tan sólo un día atrás. Se sentía como toda una vida. _No es un animal._

Se tragó esas dos palabras y cambió una de ellas.

“A ti. Tu vida te pertenece”.

Levi hizo un sonido extraño en el fondo de su garganta. Se enderezó otra vez y se volteó para bajarse del respaldo del sofá por el otro lado.

“Bien”, dijo, y Erwin podía sentir la frialdad en él. “Voy a sentarme en mi habitación a pensar cómo voy a resolverte todos tus problemas, entonces. Espero que eso sea aceptable”.

Lo había herido, se dio cuenta Erwin y se levantó también. “Levi”

“¿Crees que simplemente dejaría a cualquier pendejo tocarme así?”, dijo Levi con voz calma, volteando para verlo de frente. “¿Crees que sólo soy un crio indefenso? ¿Crees que alguna vez en mi vida sólo me quede ahí parado y deje que un hijo de puta me pusiera sus manos en la cara y dijera pendejadas sobre mi pinche familia muerta?” Inclinó la cabeza, como un profesor esperando una buena respuesta de un alumno obstinado, perfectamente en control. “¿Y bien?”

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” dijo Erwin. Estaba demasiado desgastado para sentirse también desalentado o herido. La única cosa que le quedaba era razonamiento.

“Porque ahora mismo mi vida es tuya”, Levi dijo, con el más ligero rastro de un gruñido comenzando. “No mía, y estoy tratando muy jodidamente fuerte de cumplir con mi parte del trato, incluso si todo lo que vas a hacer es cagarla y olvidarte de ello una vez que esté muerto”.

Se abalanzó repentinamente, como lo había hecho antes, y Erwin fue muy lento, esta vez.

Se estrellaron contra el piso, el peso de Levi en el estómago de Erwin y sus manos aferrándose en hombros. Una de las rodillas de Levi presionaba dolorosamente entre sus piernas, y Erwin hizo un gesto de dolor cuando los dientes de Levi se clavaron fuertemente en lado de su cuello, abriendo la piel. Una ola de una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo con aquel contacto, y esta vez se sintió familiar. Se sentía como certitud otra vez.

“Suéltame”, dijo Erwin. Sintió los dientes de Levi apretarse más y se tragó un quejido. “Levi. Quítate.”

Por un largo y agonizante momento el peso permaneció, sobre su estómago y contra su muslo y polla, y entonces Levi retrocedió. Se arrodilló mientras Erwin se sentaba, sus ojos pálidos fijos en el rostro y cuerpo de Erwin como esperando por una señal de represalia.

Erwin tocó con la punta de los dedos la marca punzante en su cuello. Cuando los retiró estaban un poco ensangrentados.

“Levi”, dijo. “Sólo quédate aquí”. Miró al muchacho por un momento, luego agregó, “y siéntate derecho”.

Los ojos caídos de Levi buscaron el rostro de Erwin. El muchacho recogió las piernas y las cruzó, despacio, y luego enderezó la espalda y dejó sus manos reposar en sus muslos. Erwin lo inspeccionó brevemente, luego se puso de pie y fue a la pequeña cocina para buscar la jarra de agua. Humedeció un paño y lo presionó en la herida, el ardor de ello apenas lo toco.

“Si te estoy contrariando”, le dijo, “desde ahora me lo vas a informar. Si no estás seguro de cómo decirlo, entonces…” Volteó. Levi no se había movido; tenía una expresión de esperada atención.

“Entonces piensa en cómo hacerlo,” concluyó, consciente que no era tan claro como debió haber sido, pero incapaz de formularlo más elocuentemente. “Lo dije en serio. Quiero entenderte. Pero tienes que ayudarme”.

“Vas a manchar tu camisa con sangre”, dijo Levi.

Erwin apretó el paño húmedo contra su cuello otra vez. “Gracias”.

“Pretendes ser un lambiscón pasivo”, dijo Levi, levantando la cabeza. “Y lo haces tanto que te has convertido en ello. No es pretender si es todo lo que haces, Erwin. Te he conocido por un día y te puedo decir lo falso que eres, incluso si has engañado a todos los demás”.

“La gente prefiere asumir que tiene mi cooperación”, dijo Erwin en voz baja. “Pero supongo que tienes razón”.

“Claro que sí”. Levi se encorvó un poco. “Mierda, cómo me encabronas”.

Erwin tocó suavemente su cuello otra vez, tratando de asegurarse que no seguía sangrando en el cuello de su camisa, y entonces puso el paño a un lado. Levi alzó la cara para verlo con sospecha mientras Erwin se arrodillaba frente a él, y se puso rígido cuando lo tomó por los hombros.

“Si alguien alguna vez vuelve a tocarte de esa manera”, dijo Erwin, “no esperes mis instrucciones. Muéstrales tú mismo por qué no debieron hacer eso”. Una mano dejó el hombro de Levi para tocar gentilmente los moretones en su cara, y sintió la quijada del muchacho apretarse con terca compostura.

“Relájate”, murmuró. Levi lo miró, con duda y frustración en los ojos, pero entonces la seguridad en la voz de Erwin pareció alcanzarlo. Resopló suavemente y Erwin sintió como su cuerpo se aflojó, lo sintió soltarse como un hombre libre de sus ataduras. Sus manos cayeron de sus muslos y volteó la cara sólo un poco, presionado su mejilla en la palma de la mano de Erwin. Sus ojos se cerraron.

“Te tengo”, dijo Erwin.

Se quedaron así por largo tiempo. 


End file.
